Tianbal the dark avenger
by georgemartin
Summary: "Tianbal-Sama our clan whats happened I don't understand" he lost everything while on a mission now he is on the dark path of an avenger, what would happen if he had a dragon sealed inside him, follow as he carves out his legend with the blood of his enemies (itsy bitsy tinny winy Naruto crossover so small you may just miss it) OC, Rias and other DxD characters. M safty
1. Chapter 1

"My clan the Iga was brave ninja warriors feared throughout all of japan during the Sengoku period and for hundreds of years before the Iga Ninja were the major force in Ninjutsu. They fought in the shadows and turned the tides of war for all the shogun that ruled until devils started appearing and turning humans into them the very thought disgusts me but then again all supernatural beings disgust me.

The Iga when one of our own was resurrected after he fell in battle caused us to rise up against the supernatural world and started hunting them instead of our long term rivals the Koga. our hunt of the supernatural lasted over 200 years until now when a group of 100 fallen angels under the command of 3 of the Grigori leaders Shemhazai, Baraqiel and Kokabiel came and slaughtered everyone man, woman and child none were spared except for Tianbal Iga the son of the current head Ryuunosuke Iga and my mother Fujimura Iga.

Now many might be thinking was Tianbal a coward and hid somewhere no it was quite the opposite actually he was sent on an assassination mission the day before to take care of a coven of vampires who were working with a group of stray devils.

the 17 year old Tianbal Iga was one of the most promising Iga initiates in the last 50 years the mission for Tianbal had a lot of significance due to it being his graduation test a trial by fire a mission that utilizes all his accumulated skills he has learnt and refined over the years since he started learning when he was 5.

When Tianbal and his graduation brothers returned from their graduation mission they came across their entire clan decimated half of them lying in their beds with their throats slit open while the rest were lying in the mud with their swords and other ninja equipment in hand meaning they didn't go out without a fight.

"Tianbal Sama the clan our families!" cried one of the newly graduated Iga ninja.

Tianbal just stared ahead where he sensed a fluctuation of power coming from, drawing his scythe which was powerful enough to cut through the thickest of trees and toughest of steels, it handle was black and purple handle made of titanium and looked like three humorous bones connected together with a blood red and sea blue 30 inch curved blade.

the other ninja seeing Tianbal their brother in arms and new clan head draw his weapon followed suit all drawing katana's or readying a ninjutsu move or other. Jogging stealthily towards the power they came round the corner to see 3 fallen angels standing around talking and laughing raucously. staying to the shadows and hiding their presences from the fallen Tianbal held up his hand telling his fellow ninja to halt as they did they listened in on fallen's conversation.

"Donhanseek, did you see when I stuck that human bitch with my spear and her scream it was glorious to listen to. HAHAHAHA."

"Yes as you say Tarmiel but watching as Kokabiel-sama, Baraqiel-sama and Shemhazai-sama deal with the devil slayer and fallen killer was by far my favorite especially when the bitch started crying for her son"

"You forget Donhanseek but the devil slayer managed to scar Baraqiel-sama and Kokabiel-sama with his swords and those infernal ropes"

"Yes but he paid with his life Alexei, but they were all brave warriors even if we massacred half of them in their sleep"

Just as Donhanseek finished he looked shocked as he watched a scythe fly through the air and cleave Tarmiel and Alexei's bodies in half. Quickly whipping his head to the right he saw 4 black clad ninja appear out of the shadows like ghosts.

Tianbal held out his hand and his scythe returned back to hand and from behind his cloth covered face "You fallen will pay for your deeds in blood as will all the others who participated in this raid"

"Ha try it child, FALLEN ATTACK" shouted Donhanseek as he took to the skies. As he did 50 fallen angels materialized in the air and attacked the four Iga.

Tianbal and the other smiled relishing at doing what they were born to do kill the supernatural, as soon as the fallen got within 30 meters they all jumped towards them weapons outstretched. As they clashed in the air and before hitting the ground they were all able to account for two angels each before they landed in a circular formation.

they then waited with gritted teeth for the fallen to attack again, they didn't have to wait long as they were then pressed as they were attacked on all sides with a multitude of light weapons, after fighting and holding back the attack the Iga ninja were given a slight reprieve as the fallen fell back to reassess their attack. Tianbal closed his eyes and took a quick breather and turned to check on his comrades only to see Finrara and Khan had fallen both lying on the ground with a multitude of deep cuts all over their bodies that were oozing with blood, looking down he set his face into an angry scowl and said "they fought like all Iga should and died warriors with their weapons in hand now my brothers let us avenge them..." looking to his left he watched as his longtime friend and rival Melkyal nod his head with a grim smile adorning his face. He then looked to his right and saw the only female of the group Juniper nod determined but was ruined slightly with tear stains on her face.

Looking at the enemy he glared at the fallen and flared his aura which was mimicked by his friends (did I forget to mention Iga can use chakra)? Which caught the angel's attention; closing his eyes he steadied his breathing and said "IGA let us show them why the supernatural feared us over the last 200 hundred years...Charge"

As he said that all three took off running at the enemy.

 **Fight will be from Tianbal's POV**

as Tianbal made first contact he swung his scythe bisecting a fallen, he followed up outstretching his left arm and clotheslining an angel while using his right and scythe to impale another after yanking the scythe free he finished the angel he clotheslined off by loping off his head, after he blocked a strike from a light sword with his hands occupied holding the scythe he Spartan kicked the angel backwards and swung the scythe opening up the angels chest killing him.

moving forward he holstered his scythe on his back and drew a sword handle and what looked like a shield grip and channeled his chakra through the two creating a glowing blue chakra shield and a glowing blue blade of chakra and proceeded to hack and slash through the angels, he then heard a scream as he did he looked left and saw Juniper impaled through the back with a light spear and Melkyal take multiple sword thrusts to the torso killing them both.

As he saw this a deep reverberating voice made itself known from inside of Tianbal's head **"USE MY POWER CHILD"**

Tianbal looked around and deflected a sword strike and said in his head "who are you?"

The voice replied with amusement lacing his voice **"I AM TRYXION'MA THE DRAGON KING ALSO KNOWN AS THE TRYXION'MA THE GREAT FIRE DRAGON OF THE NORTH"**

"Alright Tryxion'ma I trust you give me your power to avenge my family and clan." said Tianbal

Tryxion'ma grinned inside Tianbal and said **"YOU MUST KNOW THAT USING MY POWER WILL PUT A LARGE STRAIN ON YOUR BODY, IT WILL ALSO CHANGE YOU INTO A HALF BREED GIVING YOU ACCESS TO DRAGON MAGIC AND OTHER FORMS OF MAGIC NOW LOSE ALL YOUR INHIBITIONS TIANBAL IGA FOR TIME TO ASCEND HAS COME!"** roared Tryxion'ma.

As Tryxion'ma finished Tianbal was engulfed in a twister of fire. when the twister disappeared part of Tianbal's face and arms were covered in green and purple dragon scales, his eyes had become heterochromatic his left being orange with scalara being pink and the right being green with a pink scalara the biggest transformations though was the large 2.5m long dragon wings sprouting out his back and ram like horns coming out his head.

during the entire transformation Tianbal's scythe changed as well looking much the same but the blade was serrated and the color scheme was now green and purple, the handle instead of being straight was now in a S shape and had four skulls at the top under the blade and at the other end was a chain that spikes in it.

Grabbing the scythe Tianbal took flight and let out an ear shattering roar and shouted "BURN IN HELL" as he shouted that his cheeks stretched and he spewed forth a torrent of green and purple flames that rained down upon everyone and burned everything it touched.

None escaped except for Donhanseek who fled the field just after Tianbal, Melkyal and Juniper charged them, the reason to report to his commanders that they had wiped them all out.

"Shemhazai-sama, Kokabiel-sama, Baraqiel-sama we have successfully killed the remnants of the Iga scum, we identified that Tianbal Iga and some of the other new age assassins returned and we systematically destroyed them...but they managed to kill a fair few I believe that we lost over half the men you left to set the ambush" Donhanseek said while on one knee in front of his leaders.

Shemhazai was about to congratulate Donhanseek when they saw the sky light up with green and purple fire followed by the screams of the fallen that were being burnt alive. Baraqiel being the first to recover from his shock looked at Donhanseek angrily and said "call everyone we return to the Grigori now as for you Donhanseek you are being demoted and reassigned for leaving your command and lying to superiors..." he then turned to Kokabiel who was Donhanseek's main commander and said "Kokabiel you better teach your subordinates properly otherwise this could have been avoided and we wouldn't have to look at a coward" he said angrily before he and Shemhazai disappeared in a swirl of feathers.

Donhanseek look distraught and Kokabiel looked at him uncaring and disappeared as well.

 **Back with Tianbal**

Looking at his handy work Tianbal looked disinterested and dropped back to the ground and started gathering his dead clansmen and women and gave all them a proper funeral.

after three days of setting everyone to rest Tianbal stood in front of his mothers and fathers graves and cut his hand before swearing "I Tianbal the son of Ryuunosuke and Fujimura swear a sacred oath of blood to avenge your deaths by hunting and killing Kokabiel, Baraqiel and Shemhazai and all those who are responsible for the deaths of our people." with that he spilt his blood over their graves.

After swearing Tianbal went to his father's room and opened the safe and emptied it of all the money, he repeated this with every house before collecting a couple of spare chakra shields and swords as well as provisions.

 **10 months later**

sitting in a dark room clad in black leather armor, his face was covered with a black titanium helmet that cover his entire face only leaving eye slits for him look out the helmet also had a comb of red horse hair and what looked like eagle wings mounted on the side of the helmet and going directly out the back in the same direction as the comb. The pauldrons smooth and curve down into a point that meets a Rercbrace which covers most of his upper arms and forms a point behind his elbows, on his forearms some gauntlets that also meet to a point nearly touching the pointed tip of the Rercbrace the only parts of his arm you could see was the lower parts and of his upper arms and inside elbows and his armpits. Over his torso he had on a breast plate and placket that blended into one which was made up of eight curved reinforced leather plates that form a scale like pattern and are held together thanks to some leather straps and buckles. Further down we have the fauld and tassets of his armor which like the rest of his armor all curved into points at the ends the tassets reach all the way down to his knees. Over his shins he had some greaves as well as a couple of holsters that held his throwing knives.

On his back he had his scythe comfortably holstered he also over the top of his armor had a belt round his waist that held a chakra shield handle and two chakra sword handles. He also had two holsters under his arms that held his dual 9mm dual BUL Cherokee pistols.

at this point Tianbal was holding one of pistols while gazing out over the room it was a plain office a couple of pot plants paper work all over the place and a couple of book shelves filled with books and other various files and folders, the only thing you could say was considered abnormal would be the two dead bodies in the seats facing the desk that Tianbal was sitting behind in a large high backed leather chair with his leg crossed and staring out over the room with his cold unnerving heterochromatic eyes, why was he here simple he found one of the higher level fallen angels was working here with some subordinates that took part in his clans massacre so he was here to collect a blood payment and maybe some information.

just as Tianbal was getting bored waiting the door to the office opened revealing his target the fallen angel Naaririel a tall well-built man who if information was correct possessed 6 wings altogether, he had long dark hair held in a topknot, purple eyes and scar on his forehead.

Naaririel opened the door he was expecting to see his subordinates Adriel and Hadariel waiting to report to him but to his surprise the lights were off and they were sitting in the chairs opposite his desk with bullet holes in their heads. Closing the door and sighing he left the light off and turned to the armored man in his chair and said "So our past is finally catching up with us all?"

Tianbal just stared at the fallen angel and said in a cold monotone "justice will be served for all the innocents you butchered Naaririel I hope the Iga torture your soul in hell"

Naaririel would have retorted but was silenced for good with a well-placed bullet betwixt his eyes. standing Tianbal walked from around behind the desk and searched Naaririel's body and found a folder issued by Kokabiel picking it up Tianbal scanned the room one more time and headed out the window as he jumped he free fell 30 meters before releasing his dragon wings and flying off through the air back to his base of operations in the city of Kuoh.

arriving back at his home he went to the spare room and went to one of the walls and crossed off Naaririel's name and that of his subordinates and added the names of others he gathered from Naaririel and other high ranking fallen's bodies and offices, he then looked at three pictures that belonged to Kokabiel, Shemhazai and Baraqiel.

Closing his eyes he placed his guns, scythe, swords, shield and knife pouches in the appropriate spaces and started undoing his armor and placing it on his armor rack that was in the room. after doing so he removed the black muscle singlet and knee length black skin shorts and dumped them in the corner of the room before walking naked out of the room and into the bathroom and turned on the shower and stepped in while he was letting the water batter him he retreated to his inner mind.

 **"TIANBAL, GOOD WORK BUT WE NEED TO WORK ON YOUR MAGIC MORE AT THE MOMENT IT IS AT THE LEVEL OF AN MID CLASS DEVIL, SAME FOR ANGELS AND FALLEN ANGELS"**

Tianbal merely grunted "you know between missions and school it is hard to factor in magic training, anyway I don't have any missions over the next two weeks so I will be training my magic, which magic do you suggest I train in?"

Tryxion'ma thought for a second and replied **"YOUR MENTAL MAGIC ESPECIALLY YOUR ELENCHUS AND THERIONOLOGY"**

Tianbal raised an eyebrow and asked what about my Elemental and Arcane magic or the other types of mental magic?"

Tryxion'ma smiled **"THAT MY STUDENT IS WHY I AM THE SENSEI BUT THE REASON FOR THIS IS BECAUSE YOUR WATER, WIND AND ICE MAGIC IS POWERFUL ENOUGH AS IT IS AND CAN BE STRENGTHED OVER TIME AND THROUGH EXPERIENCE, YOU HAVE ALREADY GAINED A GOOD GRASP ON ALL THE ARCANE STYLES I HAVE SHOWN YOU AS FOR YOUR MENTAL MAGIC YOU ARE PROFICIENT WITH TELEKINESIS, PROJECTION AND HARMONIZING, SO THAT LEAVES ELENCHUS AND THERIONOLOGY WHICH YOU SEEM TO BE STRUGGLING WITH WHICH IS UNDERSTANDABLE SINCE IT IS SO RARE NOWADAYS...NOW EXPLAIN TO ME TIANBAL WHAT ELENCHUS AND THERIONOLOGY IS?"**

Tianbal who listened astutely for the five minute explanation nodded and said "I swear you love to lecture me but anyway Elenchus is a magic that gives you the ability to distinguish truth from lie it is also known as truth-seeking and is extremely rare..."

 **"GOOD, THERIONOLOGY"**

"Therionology is the ability to command animals much like the devil pillar family Valpua. Practitioners are usually known as animal mages and again are Rare." finished Tianbal as he stepped out of the shower and started drying off and placing on some jinbei and heading to bed and laying down on a traditional sleeping mat, in his bedroom of his two bed house he owns.

 **Next day.**

walking through the gates to Kuoh academy Tianbal brushed his hand through his midnight black hair and sighed as he tugged at his tie around his neck as he ignored the stares of the other students mainly the male students glaring at him and the female students gushing over him but nothing more, he knew about the devils who attended the academy but ignored them and hid his presence from them so they didn't try anything, as he made his way down the hall to his class he couldn't help give the so called perverted trio a dose of his ice cold stare that gave him the moniker of the ice prince.

as he did he couldn't help but smirk slightly at the frightened looks the three got and the shivers that ran down the spines of all those nearby. continuing he saw Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima making their way down the hall towards them as they passed people got out of their way and greeted them good morning Tianbal straightened himself out and gained an emotionless look and continued walking completely ignoring the two much to the shock of everyone including the two she devils who had never met this particular boy before.

as Tianbal got to his third year class he merely went to his usual spot right in front of the teachers desk at the front of class and then proceeded to stare out the classroom window ignoring everyone around him 'humph those two she devils are easy pickings for any of the Iga initiates the only reason they have survived this long is because the fear the Crimson Satan holds over everyone else.'

Tryxion'ma merely smirked at his container and shook his mighty head and said **"THAT BOY OF THE PERVERTED TRIO THE ONE WITHOUT GLASSES OR BALD HE CONTAINS ONE OF THE TWO HEAVENLY DRAGONS I BELIEVE IT TO BE THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR THE WELSH DRAGON Ddraig BE WARY WHEN HE AWAKENS"**

'Thank you for telling me Tryxion'ma I will keep an eye on that boy from now on'

 **with Rias**

Meanwhile Rias and Akeno arrived back at the club room and sat on the sofa and Akeno looked and said "Buchou?" knowing something was bothering her.

Rias looked up and said "Akeno who was that boy, the one with black hair and mismatching eyes that didn't move out the way this morning" Rias asked evidently curious about the cold mysterious boy who didn't even acknowledge her.

Akeno thought for a second and said "I think he is in Sona's class so he is a third year and I believe his last name is Iga and his first name is Tianbal that is all the info I have on him" she finished trying to dredge up any more info on Tianbal.

Rias on the other hand was more interested than before on the mysterious boy and said "Akeno try to gather as much information as possible from Sona on him"

Akeno just nodded and said "of course Buchou...is there a reason you are so interested in him?"

Rias thought for a second "I'm not sure I could be mistaken but I thought I sensed something from him something ancient possibly a sacred gear" Akeno looked at her and giggled a little.

"But what about Issei Hyoudou doesn't he possibly have a sacred gear as well? I doubt you will be able to take both of them." Akeno asked.

"You are right on that Akeno I don't think I have enough to bring them both back" said Rias, she then looked at Akeno and said "who do you think I should take?"

Akeno giggled and thought for a second and said "You said that Issei had a powerful sacred gear too correct?" said Akeno, to which Rias nodded "...Issei is a total perv but granted he is cute but he is also Naive... Iga-san seems how do I put it cold and heartless and uncaring" Rias nodded at Akeno's statement and assessment granted it was slightly hard for them to say much about Tianbal but Issei Akeno basically summed up in 12 words.

"Perhaps Iga-sans attitude and personality is a fake persona...a shell if you will" Rias thought out loud.

Akeno knowing Rias would likely like an answer said "If that is the case then what lies beneath this shell." Akeno questioned before continuing "What if this cold exterior keeps at bay a merciless and blood thirsty killer with no morals, if you turn him he could turn on us or you could end up with a servant that is uncontrollable, is it...or would it be worth the risk."

Rias nodded and hummed "perhaps..." Rias acquiesce but continued "but it could possibly hide a scared child that has been through a lot, but we should talk more to Sona and Tsubaki about this man perhaps they have some more info otherwise I will be forced to speak to my brother or even Leviathan-sama"

Akeno hearing Rias allowed her eyes to widen ever so slightly before answering with a giggle "Ufufufu that sounds a bit like Koneko-chan."

With Tianbal

sitting in class he looked at the clock and saw he had five minutes before the class ended he then looked around the class and saw Souna Shitori the student council president looking at him with cold eyes with a hint of curiosity laced in. "so the devil bitch has finally caught on or suspecting me now it has only taken nearly a whole school year."

Tryxion'ma hearing the sarcastic comment on the young devils abilities at sensing was amusing to say the least but thought he should say something **"YOU FORGET TIANBAL YOUR FAMILY AND MYSELF HAVE TRAINED YOU TO ERASE ALL TRACES OF YOUR PRECENCE EXCEPT THAT OF YOUR LIFE FORCE SO NONE SUSPECT AND YOU CAN HIDE IN PLAIN SIGHT."**

Tianbal merely grunted "humph but I would expect the sisters of both the Lucifer and Leviathan to be a little more...more"

 **"SKILLED, POWERFUL, LESS FULL OF THEMSELVES, THE LIST GOES ON TIANBAL DONT LET THEM DISTRACT YOU BESIDES YOUR MAGIC TRAINING TONIGHT WE WILL BE DOING YOUR TRUTH SEEKING MAGIC."**

Tianbal just gave a slight nod before looking at the clock and saw he had thirty seconds left.

 **7 days later ORC clubroom Saturday**

Rias was sitting behind her desk looking at Akeno who had managed to obtain a government file Tianbal Iga

name:_Tianbal Iga_

affiliation: Iga clan

nationality: Japanese

family: father:_, Mother:_

occupation:_Student at Kuoh academy_

address: 321 main st Kuoh, 5089

phone number: 30 9447 222

criminal convictions: none

fines: none

Rias when she finished reading the file looked up and said "is that all the information we have really, tell me about the Iga clan it sounds familiar"

Akeno giggled and said "well I should hope so the clan has been around since the before the sengoku period of japan, but the interesting thing is that they were a ninja clan working for the shogun until they became independent, they went dark for a while until roughly 200 hundred years ago when they re-emerged and started making a name for themselves more specifically hunting supernatural beings for one reason or another, they went quiet again just over ten months ago when Tianbal entered the academy." finished Akeno.

that was when Rias's eyes lit up and said "I know where I remember the name Iga from supposedly the devil slayer and fallen killer came from them and they have been a thorn in my brothers side for the last two hundred years killing any devil they come in contact with regardless of class, it is said they are able to use chakra as well."

at that Akeno nodded leaving that tid-bit out knowing Rias would remember if she was pushed in the right direction. giggling Akeno asked "So have you decided who you're going to resurrect then Buchou?"

Rias nodded "I have"

 **with Tianbal Sunday**

looking out through the dark gloominess of the forest he was in Tianbal was able to see and sense the fallen angel group and Exorcist that were attempting to complete a black magic ritual, removing his scythe from his armored back Tianbal softly jumped from his perch onto the ground below making nary a sound he then traversed the forest floor like a ghost not making a sound or even ruffling a leaf when he was in striking distance he swung his scythe and bisected a exorcist it was then that all hell broke loose.

seeing their comrade fall they all took a step back and but quickly regained themselves and attacked only to be systematically mown down by the fluid movements of the black armored, scythe wielding figure.

when he was finished Tianbal looked around at the corpses of the thirty odd exorcist he killed he then looked at his armor and mumbled "tch how annoying...now..." he would of continued but quickly dodged to the side doing a commando roll and holstering his scythe and pulling out his pistols and firing in the direction the light spear came from only to grunt in annoyance as he saw the three fallen he was hunting dodge out the way and charge him. scowling Tianbal holstered his pistols and drew two chakra blades and charged forward as well when he got close enough he blocked a light sword and cut one of the angels on the leg causing a large gash making said fallen scream out and fall over clutching his leg ignoring the downed fallen he ducked under a stab motion from a spear and plunged his chakra blade through the female fallen's stomach letting go of the blade that was buried in the fallen's stomach he Spartan kicked her over and drew his chakra shield and blocked a thrown light spear and in one fluid motion sheathed his blade and drew his pistol and emptied the entire clip into the last fallen killing him instantly.

seeing all his enemies were all taken care of put his shield and pistol away before walking over to the fallen that was slowly bleeding out, grabbing the fallen he leant him against the tree and said "where can I find your superior Kokabiel"

the fallen smiled showing blood stained teeth and spat blood into Tianbal's face sighing Tianbal drew a knife and plunged it into the fallen's neck killing the fallen instantly.

Tianbal stood up straight and looked around and was about to take a step when he felt unmeasurable pain in his stomach looking down he saw a sword of light protruding out of him turning his head he saw a female fallen smirking only to look extremely shocked when she felt much the same pain in her stomach looking down she saw the knife he used to kill her male partner was buried in her stomach or more precisely where her liver was meaning she would die as well.

gasping out she said before she died "well at least...I can die...knowing I killed...the...bane...of...the...Grigori...ae...reaper" and with that she let go of her light sword and collapsed at Tianbal's feet

as she hit the ground the light sword disappeared and Tianbal staggered forward and leant against a tree before sliding down it into a sitting position while attempting to stem the blood flow seeing it wasn't going to work he gritted his teeth at the pain and said quietly "mother, father I couldn't avenge you but at least I will see you on the other side...Tryxion'ma I guess this is goodbye...partner"

Tryxion'ma could only look on sadly and said **"IT SEEMS SO PARTNER I'M SORRY I DIDNT SENSE HER TILL THE LAST MINUTE..."**

Tianbal simply if not limply waved him off and said "it can't be help now it was fun fighting alongside you...I just wish I could kill Kokabiel, Baraqiel and Shemhazai."

 **"LIKEWISE"** was the simple answer Tryxion'ma gave. like that Tianbal closed his eyes one last time.

little did he know that a piece of paper glowed red and disappeared.

 **ORC with Rias**

sitting behind her desk Rias was shocked to see the piece of paper she marked and had her familiar plant on Tianbal appear in front of her covered in blood looking, allowing her eyes to widen since it was the first time she had a contract appear like this completely ignoring the message that would appear on it stood and muttered "this doesn't look promising..." considering the situation looked extremely dire because only personal contacts or very desperate and harmful contracts and requests appeared on her table.

she then looked toward the kitchen and called "Akeno come here please"

Akeno promptly appeared from the kitchen and blinked and said "Yes Buchou...?" Rias then handed her the bloodied contract and said as she hurriedly walked to her pre-prepared teleportation circle "get Koneko and Kiba as well and follow me in 20 minutes okay"

Akeno nodded guessing a client was in a fix considering it was extremely rare for a bloodied contract to appear and smiled as Rias disappeared in a flash of light. Once Rias was gone she looked at the message that was obscured in blood "I wish I could have killed..." frowning she wondered what she was going to find when she arrived at the sight of this particular incident. she then called for Kiba and Koneko as well as Sona and Tsubaki.

 **in the forest.**

Rias arriving at the forest almost lost her dinner as she looked at the 34 dead bodies 30 being exorcists and four being fallen angels the body that drew Rias's attention was a black armor clad man with a hole through his middle, walking over to the body trying not to stare at the mutilated and unrecognizable bodies of the exorcists she knelt down by the armored body and removed the helmet only to be shocked that Tianbal was the one underneath she then had to move out the way as his scythe fell forward nearly impaling her.

gingerly picking up the scythe and moving it to one side she stared at the wicked beauty of it. sighing she looked around the slight clearing and mumbled "you are defiantly more than meets the eye Tianbal Iga...I wonder what will it take to revive you...

not my remaining knight...

what about my Rook...

no, bishop...

no...

what is it going to take...4 pawns...no

7 pawns...no...

7 pawns and my mutation pawn...

very costly Tianbal Iga...now I RIAS GREMORY OF THE HOUSE GREMORY CALL UPON YOU TIANBAL IGA, TO EMBRACE NEW LIFE AS A PART OF MY FAMILY, WITH THIS NEW LIFE MY FIRST AND LAST PAWN REJOICE."

Tianbal's body glowed a brilliant red color making Rias close her eyes. when the light dimmed Rias opened her eyes and watched as the wound closed up and his breathing evened out. she stood up next to him and summoned a magic circle before disappearing back to Tianbal's house.

just as Rias disappeared Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Sona and her peerage all turned up in their respective magic circles and Koneko immediately had to cover her nose and some of the others had to look away from the sight the only ones who didn't were Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki who were looking at what could only be described as a battle field.

Sona then turned to Akeno and said "Once we have cleaned up here Rias has some explaining to do, now everyone let's get this sorted before anyone stumbles across this."

Akeno merely nodded agreeing she wanted answers as well.

with Rias at Tianbal's house. appearing in Tianbal's room she went about stripping him of his armor and weapons once that was done she removed his skin tight muscle shirt and shorts and laid the stark naked form of Tianbal on his sleeping mat and covered him with a blanket and decided she would explore her newest servants home, looking around the room she noted it was very Spartan with a pot plant in one corner a chair and side table in another and a small bookshelf filled with books right next to a modest cupboard. seeing there was nothing else she walked out the into the hallway and looked into the bathroom and noted it was a modest size, closing the door she went to the kitchen and saw it was very plain and neutral, the living room was also neutral only having a couch and tv with a coffee table in the middle of the room and on the back wall a small table with two chairs. seeing nothing else she moved back down the hall and saw another door leading to the spare bedroom opening the door she was shocked to see one wall covered in a racks for weapons holding a whole load of sword handles and shield grips and a couple of standard katana's as well as some other pistols like a M9 hand gun, tactical bow, and mini Uzi, she then looked to her left and saw five computer monitors and a laptop with a desk covered in files and manila folders.

then looking at the remaining wall she saw it covered in names and the odd picture that were set out in a tier system with three names and pictures at the top but she noted was over half the names were crossed off and they were all fallen angels but what shocked her was that she figured it was a hit list of some kind and his final targets were three Cadre's Shemhazai, Baraqiel and Kokabiel, she then saw various crates and other boxes lining the wall walking over and opening one she saw it was filled with ammo walking to another she opened and saw it full of explosives and the last one filled with files on various people both fallen and devil what caught her eye was a file labeled Gremory and Satan. opening the file she saw a picture of each member of her family and personal details and mannerisms and weaknesses and strengths as well as their normal daily routine, placing the file back she frowned 'if this information got out this won't end well for anyone..." she would have continued but the scythe that nearly killed her floated in and spoke.

 **"YOU SHOULDNT WORRY TIANBAL IS AN INDEPENDANT WELL WAS INDEPENDANT UNTIL BEFORE YOU RESSERECTED HIM;"**

Rias nodded and asked "who are you?"

the scythe merely glowed and set itself on the rack and said **"SIMPLY A GUARDIAN SPIRIT FOR MY PARTNER NOTHING MORE PLEASE, DONT REMOVE ANYTHING HE WAS GOING TO DESTROY THAT FILE IN A COUPLE OF DAYS ANYWAY, AND COULD YOU HANG UP HIS ARMOUR AND WEAPONS AS WELL"**

the scythe then stopped glowing and went silent. Rias stood shocked but thought she should heed the sentient scythes words but took a look at the map on a table in the middle of the room and saw crosses all over japan, not reading into it too much she left the room and hung up his armor on the rack in the other room. she then applied some healing magic before leaving with the knowledge he would survive and whatever beast he was housing would heal him.

 **ORC old school building**

arriving in her clubroom she was greeted by Sona, Akeno and Tsubaki, sighing and sitting down behind her desk she thought 'I won't tell them what I found, it is Tianbal's right not mine...'"what would you like to know Sona?"

Sona looked at her longtime friend and rival with a pointed ice cold stare before answering "what the hell did we have to clean up and after whom?"

Rias pinched the bridge of her nose replied "that would be the work of my newest servant Tianbal Iga a 3rd year in your class as to what that was it was a massacre 30 stray exorcists and 4 fallen angels and he killed them all, although it isn't the first time as when I was in his house after healing him I went exploring and found he has a wall with all the names of those he has killed and he has killed over a 200 fallen angels in the last ten months...I also saw he had killed some vampires and stray devils as well but he is mainly targeting the fallen."

at her words Akeno flinched slightly and Sona narrowed her eyes and Tsubaki stayed emotionless.

Sona waited a minute and said before turning on her heel and walking out with Tsubaki hot on her heels "I hope he was worth it Rias it seems he maybe uncontrollable that and he may target Akeno because of her ties to..." she would have continued but was cut off by Rias.

"I will cross that bridge when it comes, but I agree this servant will be a challenge to control this particular servant but I like a challenge" was all she said. with that said Sona and her Queen left the room.

Akeno for her part looked at Rias and Rias just raised her hand and said "just, don't go their Akeno he cost my mutation pawn and the other 7 as well, I will not simply kill him"

Akeno just nodded and went to make some tea.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

with Tianbal first thing in the morning

shifting under the blanket Tianbal sits up abruptly remembering clearly his last memory leaning against a tree bleeding out and then nothing but darkness. looking round the room he sees in his room and not wearing any clothes, quickly as possible he stumbles out of his bed and stumbles out the room obviously having trouble after the night before, swinging the door to his mission room come armory he scans the room and takes inventory and see's nothing is out of place, sighing he walks back to his room and changes into his Kuoh uniform with a light weight skin tight state of the art bullet proof vest that was magically enhanced courtesy of an elf mage he dealt with on a mission, walking into the kitchen and making his breakfast he sat at the small table and started eating his rice and sushi breakfast said mentally 'Tryxion'ma what happened last night all I remember is bleeding out and then nothing...'

"WELL, THAT WOULD BE BECAUSE YOU DIED BUT A CERTAIN RED HEAD TOOK THE LIBERTY OF BRINGING YOU BACK AS HER SERVANT I BELIEVE SHE THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE A BOON TO HAVE." stated Tryxion'ma with a hint of amusement.

Tianbal when he heard that he was a reincarnated devil he dropped his chopsticks and stared blankly straight ahead with his hair shadowing his, his hands at this point were gripping the table but the problem was that a thin layer of ice was creeping over the surface and everything on it. then Tianbal snapped and proceeded to flip the table breaking it and throw the Tv remote at the tv smashing the screen he then trying to calm down started pacing the room halting he next a wall he cocked his arm back and put his hand through the wall.

closing his eyes and breathing out then in Tianbal forced himself to calm down and stare blankly at the wall before saying out loud "to think a proud Iga warrior has become nothing but a dog on the leash of a devil to do with me as she pleases...disgusting my clan must be rolling in their graves, to...to become the very thing I was trained to hunt and kill...unthinkable, deplorable..."

Tryxion'ma stayed silent throughout the entire meltdown his partner had deeming it best for his host to figure this one out on his own.

Tianbal pulling his fist out the wall "calm down Tianbal it wouldn't do for you to have others see you like this, now my morning has been ruined let us see if my day can't get any better." he muttered to himself. before going out the door for school in a very bad mood.

arriving at school Tianbal let off enough of an aura that be created an ice cold breeze in his wake making everyone stay well clear of him. as he was making his way to his class he was stopped by Sona Sitri and her Queen.

Tianbal seeing his path blocked glared at the two devils and growled out "I don't have any quarrel with you kaichou so it would be in your best interests of both you and your queen to move out of the way before I freeze or burn you to a crisp" he said emitting just enough killer intent to make the ever stoic Sona to flinch and motion for Tsubaki to move out the way while doing the same herself.

Tianbal then walked right between them and into class, when he was gone Sona turned to Tsubaki and said with a smirk "well Rias needed a monster to help her with Riser but I believe she has taken too big a challenge this time, I don't think anyone short Sairaorg or Rias mother, father and brother could handle him."

Tsubaki just nodded still a little shaken at the Killer intent that he unloaded on them and that wasn't even the full extent of his power.

at lunch

walking through the school grounds Tianbal was holding a note he received from a first year with a message to meet at the old school building after the school. Tianbal had written a reply and was looking for a certain red head when he spied her across the field he folded the paper and using his basic knowledge of Therionology he commanded a small bird to carry the message to Rias before walking back into the main school building and going to wait for classes to start after lunch.

Rias jumped slightly when she felt a bird land on her shoulder clutching a piece of paper in its talons, holding out her hand she took the paper and watched as the bird flew off again, returning her attention back to the note she unfolded it and read the message '...I will be late for your meeting...don't come looking for me...'

Akeno who was next to her smiled at the annoyed expression Rias gained from reading the message and said "oh my it seem Iga-san has already ruffled your feathers Ufufufu..." she giggled at the end.

"humph...my newest servant is going to prove to be a handful indeed" said Rias as she put the paper in her pocket and headed for the clubroom. with Akeno following while giggling into her hand.

after school.

getting back home Tianbal saw that his repair enchantment he placed over his armor had worked and was back to fighting condition, removing his school uniform he placed on his black muscle shorts and singlet before donning his armor, walking over to his weapons rack he grabbed his scythe and placed it on his back followed by putting on his belt with his dual chakra sword handles and shield grip on before strapping on the two normal katana's on the back of his waist along with a couple of ammo pouches for his dual 9mm BUL Cherokees and opting for taking some extra weapons a spare M9 pistol, he also had his knife pouches strapped to his calves.

putting on a cloaking spell he unfurled his dragon wings that hadn't changed and took off in the air to get rid of a loose end that gave him false information.

Yokohama 1hr later.

landing outside a warehouse on the outskirts of town Tianbal un-holstered his dual BUL Cherokee pistols and placed a silencer on each of them before running up the wall and sneaking through an open window on the first floor. after getting through the window Tianbal see's two guards and fires two bullets into the back of their heads killing them, moving from his spot behind a crate silently walks along the first floor coming to the office where the boss and his self-assigned target is sitting, looking through the window he sees four figures, he then mentally ticks off each one, one client, two guards and you grimlow you lying backstabbing bastard.

standing from his crouched position he kicks in the door and quickly fires of four bullets two for each guard in the chest, looking at the client Grimlow was entertaining he Spartan kicks them into the wall knocking them out cold before turning his steely gaze on Grimlow a black market info broker and giant rat yokai, sitting petrified behind his desk, holstering one of his guns Tianbal reaches over the desk and yanks Grimlow over the top until he was face to face with him while holding his remaining gun to the bastards temple.

Grimlow being the utter coward he was sniveled "Reaper what are you doing was my information not satisfactory"

Tianbal or Reaper ground "yes your information was unsatisfactory and this is just business you must understand...goodbye" as he said that he pulled the trigger splattering Grimlow's brains all over the two dead guards, he then turned to the client and saw it was a stray devil and scoffed before saying "rest in pieces scum" then proceeded to empty all the remaining bullets he had in his two Cherokees and M9.

sighing to himself he walked out the door and out the window he came through and unfurled his wings before heading for the school in his blood covered armor.

arriving in the forests around Kuoh academy at 5:30 Tianbal hides away his wings before stealthily making his way towards the old school building. jumping up into a tree that was close to the building he made his way along a branch before silently jumping onto the roof and making his way to what he knew to be a spare room that wasn't being used, breaking the lock on the window he stealthily climbed through and slunk his way across the room before noting he could hear water running, melting into the shadows and hiding all traces of his presence including his life force he stuck to the shadows and crept along the hallway he was now in, crouching low he channeled some chakra into his finger and balls and toes of his feet before quietly crawling along the surface of the wall then ceiling lucky for him the door to the clubroom was open and the room was only being lit by candles sneaking in he stayed as quiet as possible so as not to alert the Nekoshou aka Koneko aka Shirone.

moving into the far back corner of the room that was shrouded in gloom and shadows he slowly crouched down, before getting comfortable and listening out for when the water stopped running.

five minutes later his patience was rewarded when a both Rias and Akeno appeared out of the other room which appeared to be a bathroom his attention was also drawn to a blonde haired male Yuuto Kiba who walked in the front door and greeted all three women before taking a seat and getting comfortable.

Akeno then bought tea out for everyone to have. while she was handing out the tea Rias sat behind her desk and slammed her power of destruction covered fist on the table smashing it and said "dammit where is he there is no sign of him at his home or anywhere in the city so answer me guy where is my adorable armor clad servant."

Akeno being the only one with the metaphorical balls to answer while Rias was having a mini melt down "well Sona and Tsubaki-chan did warn you he would be a handful..."

Tianbal having heard enough and deciding it would be a good idea to show himself just appeared coming out of the shadows like a wraith making Akeno go silent at the sight of his blood covered form and started allowing lightening to spark on her hand while Koneko and Kiba who were shocked by his appearance got into fighting positions Kiba making a sword appear and Koneko getting into a boxers stance, Rias on the other hand looked out the corner of her eye and saw the black armored figure and said calmly "Tianbal-san please don't frighten your fellow devils like that..."

the only response she got was a grunt from the figure, Rias then looked at Akeno and the others and said "you guys can stand down I don't believe Tianbal will cause any harm lest he become a stray isn't that right."

Tianbal who knew very well what strays could become allowed his eye to twitch uncontrollably and knew he couldn't act out since she could use the evil piece fail safe that was created about three years ago that allows the king to completely paralysis the targeted party and as much as he was loath to say it he was going to have to abide by her rules for now. did that mean he was loyal...no...obedient...yes...was he going to obey with a smile...no, was he going to enjoy this...not a chance in hell, would he follow any orders she gave most definitely, his honor demanded that much.

it was at this point Tryxion'ma spoke for the first time that day and said "YOUR THOUGHTS ARE MOST AMUSING TIANBAL"

Tianbal merely ignored the dragon in him and opted for tilting his head and saying "As you wish...mistress." now if Rias had been drinking her drink she would have done a spit take but she hadn't she instead opted for looking straight through the eye slits of the armored figure and was about to say something when Tianbal cut her off and said politely but could easily tell it was strained "Mistress would you introduce me to your other sl-servents"

Rias frowned slightly at him nearly calling himself and by proxy the others slaves but waved it off "Of course would guys be so kind"

Akeno smiled and bowed slightly shivering ever so slightly under his dominating gaze said "Hello Iga-san I am Akeno Himejima a 3rd year, Buchou queen and a devil"

Kiba went next opting for leaning his sword against the chair he was sitting on and said with a charming smile "Hi I am Kiba Yuuto a 2nd year and Buchou knight nice to meet you sempai."

Koneko looked stoically at him sat down and picked up a sweet before saying "Koneko, rook... first year"

Tianbal just nodded his head and looked back at Rias who spoke, "I don't believe I need to introduce myself but I have some questions for you though."

Tianbal closed his eyes and nodded his head and walked over to the wall near the entrance to the shower and said "I will answer most questions but I won't answer certain questions." when he finished he leant against the wall and looked at the other who were still tense from his appearance before.

Rias nodding asked the question that had been bugging her all day. "Tianbal-san are you loyal?"

Tianbal turned his icy gaze on her "No...but I will be obedient to you and only you."

Rias when she heard the answer was none too pleased and her eyes flashed red as she released her aura creating a feeling death, Tianbal countered it with his own Aura which made the temperature plummet and cause frost to start to appear around him, but instead of continuing he stopped allowing the room to return to normal temperature Rias on the other hand was fuming that he had the audacity to flare his aura at her and made herself known "how dare you I bring you back save your life and this is how you repay me."

Tianbal just stared at her "I will be obedient and follow any order you give regardless of what it is, order me to kill a priest and I will, order me to ransack a church and I will, order me to carry your bags and I will, order me to kill a fellow student here and I will, order me to infiltrate a meeting of the Moaus and attempt to kill them and I will, order me to kill myself and I will. you have my obedience but not my loyalty...'yet'." he added mentally.

Rias for her part nodded not happy about the situation but pleased to know he will follow orders and be obedient. she then asked "last night when I dropped you off home your scythe floated and started talking to me is that a sacred gear or something?"

Tianbal sighed "sort of I won't go into detail but on my birth Tryxion'ma the great fire dragon of the north was sealed inside me as a child you could say I am a living container or sacrifice, but he is able to transfer part of his essence into my scythe judgement bringer making it a sentient weapon of sorts."

"So I spoke to a dragon last night" said Rias, all she got was a nod. Rias then ventured for another question "will you tell us about your past"

and she got the answer she was expecting "No..." Rias just nodded and said "well you can tell us when you're ready." Tianbal just nodded.

Tianbal looked out the window "Mistress...permission to leave for the night"

Rias just nodded and waved him off, when he was gone Kiba and Koneko both received contracts and left, leaving Akeno and Rias by themselves.

Akeno then got a teasing glint in her eyes "you know he said he would follow any order you gave him you could order him to do some very intimate acts with you"

Rias for her part blushed but recovered and said "No Akeno I will not take of advantage but I think his first mission will be sorting out the fallen population that has settled here in my territory."

Akeno giggled seductively at this "Yes I must agree that would be very handy, you could also have him do off with Hyoudou so he doesn't fall into the wrong hands as well, I believe that Tianbal-kun would be best suited for dealing with the more bloody missions we are given and will be a boon against Riser"

Rias nodded and smiled at knowing her servant was obedient.

the next day.

Walking to school Tianbal looked like he always did, during the night after leaving the company of devils he meditated for most of the night on what to do and converse with his second father figure Tryxion'ma which was most enlightening considering he let slip something called dragon born but quickly stayed tight lipped when he tried to push the subject any further.

but he did come to a decision on his current...situation, he would not embrace being a devil, but he would make peace with becoming one.

breaking out of his inner musings about his situation Tianbal saw his new red headed mistress waiting at the front gate of school, sighing he almost glided to a halt in front of her not making a sound at all before tilting his head slightly "what is it you wish mistress?" he asked politely.

Rias merely sighed "Ti-kun, call me Buchou not mistress, as for what I want, I want you to carry my bag to class and attend the club meeting after school for your first mission."

Tianbal raised a brow at her affectionate name for him but nodded and took the proffered bag she was holding and nodded his head "as you command miss..." Rias gave him a stern look "...Buchou" Rias smiled and started walking alongside him.

while they were walking the other students stared in shock at what they were seeing the infamous Ice prince, known for his cold and heartless attitude walking and carrying their beloved Onee-sama's bag. getting over their shock then they started staring and talking which some comments rubbed Tianbal the wrong way which made certain individuals fall prey to frigid gaze silencing them immediately.

getting to Rias class he handed her back her bag and tilted his head respectfully "I'll be at the clubroom after school for my mission Buchou, just know I refuse to do mundane jobs like cooking and cleaning"

Rias merely smiled and said "Oh I took that into consideration my adorable servant and came to the conclusion you would take care of the missions that require a certain...skill set of which only you possess"

Tianbal nodded "my thanks" was all he said before spinning on his heel and walking...no gliding off to his class not making a sound much like a ghost. shaking her head Rias walked into class and looked only to see Akeno give her a teasing smile.

"I think he has either accepted or made peace with becoming a devil which is surprising considering it must've been a massive blow to his pride being from a long line of devil hunters" said Akeno before adding "and I must say you looked like quite the couple the Ice prince and great onee-sama of Kuoh"

Rias blushed and tried to ignore Akeno but to no avail as she kept up her teasing.

after school.

arriving at the clubroom Tianbal saw everyone else was there accept for Rias who wasn't there yet, nodding to Kiba, Koneko and Akeno he made his way to the back wall behind Rias desk which was shrouded in shadows like always and stood there like a sentinel keeping guard.

a couple of minutes later Rias arrived and went straight to her desk and sensed Tianbal behind her, lacing her hands together and resting her elbows on the desk spoke seriously catching everyone's attention. "Tianbal I have your first mission..."

"Yes Buchou" was her only reply

"Kill Issei Hyoudou so his dormant sacred gear doesn't fall into the wrong hands after you can confirm his death report back for your next mission...are you okay with this?" asked Rias.

Tianbal smirked at his new master and looked over the rest of his fellow devils, Kiba eyes widened and dropped his sword he was polishing, Koneko didn't show a facial reaction but he could tell she shocked by the order since she dropped the piece of cake she was eating and Akeno had a slight smile on her face.

Tianbal was about to answer but was interrupted by Sona who walked in alone said "that is a very serious order Rias to have a fellow student murdered because of a power he may or may not have"

"ah Sona what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" said Rias with a smile.

Sona merely stared back stoically "think on this Rias that order is rash and unneeded there has to be another way possibly have your bro..."

Rias didn't allow Sona to finish her sentence and said tensely "neither you nor I will contact my brother this is my territory Sona you would do well to remember that." Sona nodded and disappeared via magic circle.

Tianbal seeing his chance nodded to himself reevaluating his new master slightly and said "it shall be done Hyoudou will die tonight...do you have any other helpful information on the target Buchou?"

Rias smiled at his answer "Yes we have reason to believe he is on a date tonight with a suspected fallen angel and is my familiar is correct they plan on going to the park to watch the sunset. is that helpful enough."

Tianbal nodded, "Yes the information is satisfactory thankyou I shall leave immediately" and left via a magic circle surprising everyone not realizing he could do magic.

Sunset park (start of cannon)

standing in front of a fountain Issei and his girlfriend 'Yuma amano' are finishing off their romantic-ish date when Yuma turns and stands in front of Issei.

"Can I ask you a question? in honor of our first date theirs something I would like you to do to commerate this special moment..." Issei the entire time was thinking about getting a kiss and more lewd and disturbing things I don't wish to repeat.

"Sure you can ask for anything at all" was his quick answer.

'Yuma' smirked evilly not that Issei saw it and said with a slightly more mature voice than before "would you die for me."

Issei thinking he heard her wrong scratched the back of his head "ahheheheh what did you say?"

Yuma thinking it was funny leant in and whispered in his ear "I want you to die for me hehehe" she giggled slightly evilly at the end, pulling away and relishing in the panicked look Issei had. she then changed into her fallen form. "I have to admit I did have some fun tod..."

watching from the shadows in the tree line Tianbal observed the date clad in his armor, seeing the fallen in her true form he decided to execute the two of them not even batting an eye as soon as the fallen started speaking he fired three silenced rounds at Issei...

the fallen much to her shock watched as Issei's body jerked three times like something hit him only to snarl in annoyance when the blood erupted from his chest cavity where the bullets hit him. whipping her head around she looked in the direction she assumed the bullets came from only to back up in fright and mutter "...R...Reaper..." as black armored figure materialized into existence holding his scythe in his hands.

Raynare who forgot she had her back to a fountain started back pedaling away from Tianbal's advance until she fell backwards onto her back into the fountain.

Tianbal seeing this jumped into the fountain and looked at the fallen in the eye and said four words that would frighten the living day lights out of her "Your judgement has come" as he finished his sentence he swung his scythe splitting her in half making the water of the fountain turn red until the fountain was actually recycling her blood instead of water making it a truly gory sight to behold stepping out of the blood fountain completely dripping he walked over to the downed form of Hyoudou and was mildly surprised to see him clinging to life pulling out one of his guns he leveled it on Isseis forehead "nothing personal...just business" and pulled the trigger blowing out Issei's brains covering the pavement.

holstering his weapon he released his dragon wings and took off back to the club room.

back at the club room

putting his wings away Tianbal enter the old building before making his way stealthily toward the clubroom upon entering he saw Rias was sitting drinking a cup of tea while versing Akeno in a game of chess walking silently up Tianbal stood directly behind Rias and waited for her to acknowledge him.

glancing out the corner of her eye she was shocked to see Tianbal's armor covered in blood including his skin which was a grimy black and red color. looking at Akeno she couldn't help but wish she had a camera so she could immortalize the shocked expression she was wearing. coughing into her hand "well Ti-kun is it done?"

Tianbal nodded slightly "Yes Hyoudou and the fallen angel are dead...while I was flying here I did notice some police cars and a news van heading that way so it could be aired tomorrow."

Rias then turned her head "will they be able to trace it back to you?"

Tianbal just snorted "not likely unless one of the factions sends someone to investigate but I find that highly unlikely Buchou."

Rias just nodded and went back to her game as did Akeno. while she was making a move "Ti-kun I have your next mission..."

Tianbal grunted telling her to continue. "well it seems there is a group of fallen and stray exorcists holed up in an abandoned church here in Kuoh and they have taken a girl by the name of Asia Argento hostage now granted she is a nun and a holly maiden but I would like you to slaughter the fallen and anyone else their and to free Asia Argento and bring her to me. but you're not to do it now as it is to late you are to spend the rest of the week gathering information on the targets before storming the place on Friday night also..." she then turned fully so she was kneeling on the couch facing her blood covered servant.

"hold out your hand..." Tianbal obediently held out his right hand, smiling she then took his hand and placed a glowing red house of Gremory seal upon him that disappeared after a minute continued "...if by chance Asia-san is killed during the conflict and slaughter you are going to cause you can call me through this it will allow me to see a holographic image of you and you me and I will come running."

Tianbal nodded "Buchou if I may but what is special about this girl that has you so interested?"

instead of Rias answering Akeno did "well she has a sacred gear called twilight healing which is said to heal any type of wound you can see how much of a boon that would be Ti-kun" she finished with a teasing purr as she used Rias pet name for him.

Tianbal just nodded and was about to leave but found that Rias was still holding his hand he was about to ask why when she held up her hand and asked "how long and what type of magic can you use?"

Tianbal smirked and said from behind his helmet "a little over a year, I can use various Arcane, Mental and elemental magic along with some other useful spells and enchantments that I picked up during some of my missions."

Rias nodded "what type of spells do you know?"

Tianbal nodded "water magic, wind magic and ice magic for elemental, as for mental telekinesis, projection, Therionology, harmonizing and Elenchus and Arcane a little black magic, binding, Animating and summoning. enchantments repairing, barriers and other spells teleportation"

Rias nodded happily "You can go home and rest now you will receive payment in your account by tomorrow evening."

Tianbal nodded and teleported away.

At Tianbal home.

arriving home Tianbal was thankful he had placed repair enchantments on all his belongings because now his wall, table and Tv was fixed, quickly packing away his gear he hopped in the shower and closed his eyes.

Tryxion'ma who had been quiet for a while now because he was thinking about how to explain what he meant by dragon born decided to make himself heard "TIANBAL...I THINK I SHOULD EXPLAIN WHAT I MEANT EARLIER IN REGARDS TO WHAT A DRAGON BORN IS AND HOW IT EFFECTS YOU."

Tianbal whose curiosity was instantly peeked grunted "I was wondering when you were going to indulge my earlier question but I can't help but feel that this is going to affect me in some way"

Tryxion'ma merely snorted "CHILD, IF DIDNT EFFECT YOU I WOULDNT HAVE BOUGHT IT UP, REGARDLESS AS IT STANDS WHEN YOU ENTER YOUR HYBRID MODE YOU GAIN SCALES, HORNS AND WINGS CORRECT"

"Yes go on"

"THE REASON BEING IS YOU ARE WHAT IS CONSIDERED A DRAGON BORN THERE ARE THREE TYPES OF DRAGON BORN, THOSE BORN OF TWO DRAGONS, A DRAGON AND A MORTAL AND LASTLY THOSE WHO HAVE A DRAGON SEALED WITHIN THEM ON THE DAY OF THEIR BIRTH...WITH ME SO FAR" Tianbal gave a mental nod "NOW WHAT I AM ABOUT TO EXPLAIN DOESNT HAPPEN TO THOSE BORN OF TWO DRAGONS BUT THE OTHER TWO TYPES OF DRAGON BORN, THE DRAGONS BLOOD, SOUL AND AURA THAT FLOWS WITHIN A SEALED AND HALFLING STAYS DORMANT UNTIL SUCH A TIME THE PERSON GETS INTO A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION OR GO THROUGH EXTREME EMOTIONAL TRAUMA WHICH YOU EXPERIENCE BOTH OF...ANYWAY MY POINT IS ONCE YOU AWAKENED YOU DRAGONS BLOOD, IT STARTED TO OVERTAKE WHAT MAKES YOU HUMAN, NOW BEFORE YOU GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST YOU WILL BE ABLE TO RETAIN YOUR HUMAN FORM MUCH LIKE A HALFLING, YOU WILL JUST UNDERGO TWO TRANSFORMATIONS THE FIRST BEING WHAT YOU EXPERIENCED 10 MONTHS AGO, AS YOU HAVE PROBABLY ALREADY GUESSED IS THAT YOUR DRAGONS BLOOD IS SLOWLY CHANGING YOU FROM A HUMAN/DEVIL HYBRID TO A DRAGON/DEVIL HYBRID A LOT LIKE THE DRAGON KING TANNIN, NOW I HAVE AT THIS POINT NO IDEA WHEN YOU WILL UNDERGO YOUR FINAL TRANFORMATION SINCE BECOMING A DEVIL HAS SPED UP THE PROCESS, BUT DURING THE TRANSFORMATION YOU WILL TURN INTO A FULL BLOODED DRAGON OF SORTS AND WILL BE ABLE TO CHANGE FORM ON A WHIM, BEFORE YOU ASK I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU WILL LOOK LIKE BUT BY JUDGING HOW BIG I AM IN THE REAL WORLD AND YOUR MAGICAL RESERVE MIXED IN WITH YOUR PHYSICAL PROWESS I WOULD SAY YOU COULD BE THE SIZE OF HALF THE MAIN SCHOOL BUILDING BUT YOUR STILL GROWING SO THAT WILL CHANGE OVER TIME, ALSO DURING YOUR TRANSFORMATION I WILL TRANSFER MYSELF INTO YOUR SCYTHE." Tryxion'ma finished his long winded explanation.

Tianbal nodded fully assimilating that he was to become a dragon and funnily enough it didn't bother him in the slightest, sighing he asked "And I guess the reason your telling me is because you want me to warn Buchou and the other devils at the academy"

Tryxion'ma smiled a fanged grin "AS ASTUTE AS EVER, BUT YES IT WILL MAKE THINGS EASIER BECAUSE AS I SAID BEFORE BEING A DEVIL COULD HAVE AN EFFECT ON YOU THAT I HAVENT THOUGHT OF."

Tianbal nodded "other than being a devil what else could contribute in causing the transformation to happen earlier rather than later?"

at this Tryxion'ma nodded "GOOD QUESTION, OTHER THINGS COULD BE MERELY BEING THE PRECENCE OF ANOTHER DRAGON SO IF SAY THE HYOUDOU BOY YOU KILLED AWAKENED HIS BOOSTED GEAR IT COULD HAVE CUASED YOUR BLOOD TO ACCELLERATE ANOTHER EXAMPLE IT MAY SOUND STUPID BUT BEING IN THIS VERY ACADEMY HAS SORT OF SPED UP THE PROCESS A LITTLE, YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW THIS BUT THE OPPOSITE SEX IS ALWAYS STRONGLY DRAWN TO MALE DRAGONS BUT BECAUSE YOU KEPT YOUR DISTANCE IT DIDNT EFFECT YOU TO MUCH BUT EVER SINCE JOINING GREMORY'S PEERAGE AND BEING IN SUCH CLOSE CONFINES WITH HER AND HIMEJIMA HAS ALSO CAUSED THE BLOOD TO SPEED UP, DONT WORRY NO ADVERSE EFFECT WILL BEFALL YOU AND I KNOW HOW YOU ARE WITH RELATIONSHIPS DRAGONS ONLY MATE WITH BEING AND SINCE WE LIVE SO LONG WE END UP HAVING MULTIPLE LOVERS SO IT'S FINE."

Tianbal nodded his head again and closed his eyes "Thank you, but you know it's kind of funny I lose one father and I gain another in the form of a dragon hehehe, I'll inform Rias tomorrow."

Tryxion'ma stayed silent and smiled before closing his eye to have a nap.

Chapter 3

Arriving at school as usual Tianbal is surprised not to see Rias waiting so he could carry her bag like he had the day before sighing he walked through the grounds that were unnaturally quiet which was understanding considering Issei's murder had been aired on the morning news, ignoring the general populace of the school Tianbal made his way to class unimpeded.

arriving at class he sat down at his usual desk and looked out the window and sighed 'two day of being a devil and the sunlight is really pissing me off, not to mention I have already had kill mission as far as I'm concerned it was just business...'

"IT SEEMS YOU HAVE GANERED THE ATTENTION OF THE SITRI GIRL, AND I AM PRETTY SURE IT ISN'T THE RIGHT SORT OF ATTENTION" stated Tryxion'ma with lots of amusement.

Tianbal just turned his head and looked over his shoulder and matched Sona's stoic gaze for a minute before breaking off, he then wrote a note on a piece of paper and folded it into a paper plane using his telekinesis magic he made it float over to Sona who had her Queen and one of her bishops with her.

Sona seeing the paper plane raised an eyebrow before noticing some writing on it, snatching the paper out of the air she quickly scanned the content

'...it was only business and an order from my Mistress, if you have a problem take it up with Rias and not glaring holes into the back of my head..."

frowning Sona looked at Tsubaki and Momo who were informed of the particular mission Tianbal executed only shrugged, what could they say he was following orders. Sona seeing they weren't going to be any help scribbled down a question and had Momo deliver it to him.

Tianbal seeing Momo heading his way with the piece of paper sighed, when said girl and paper arrived he read the message.

'do you feel any kind of remorse?...'

Tianbal who had been taught to kill all his life pretty much laughed at the question and looked at Momo before saying "tell your king that, it was quick and painless and it was only business."

Momo nodded silently before heading back, when she got back to Sona she relayed the message which only caused her to frown a bit more before ignoring Tianbal completely.

sighing at the Sitri heiress's behavior Tianbal turned back to staring out the window when he caught sight of his Buchou quickly grabbing another piece of paper he scribbled down a quick message before calling out to a black woodpecker which then landed on his desk stroking the birds feathers he implanted the commands and handed it the paper before letting it fly off to Rias.

Rias while she was walking along the path to her class with Akeno noticed a bird with a piece of paper flying toward her stopping and waiting, with Akeno doing the same. the bird seeing it's intended target stop flew and landed on her shoulder and waited patiently for her to grab the paper. As soon as she did it flew off again.

smiling Rias looked at Akeno "we really need to get Ti-kun to teach us that little trick"

Akeno merely giggled, turning her attention back to the paper she unfolded it and read it out loud for Akeno's sake.

'...After school URGENT information can't wait...

Tianbal Iga...'

after reading the short message Rias looked in the direction of Tianbal's class and frowned before looking at Akeno "looks like something big might be happening, Akeno...clear my schedule for this evening I have a feeling whatever is so urgent may take a while"

Akeno smiled "Yes of course Rias I'll see to it right away"

Rias just nodded and they headed to class which they were now 10 minutes late for.

3:30pm after school

sitting behind her desk Rias was looking at Tianbal who had a really serious look on his face, deciding she shouldn't play around "So what was so important Ti-kun"

Tianbal didn't even bother to get annoyed with the pet name he was given and just went straight for kill as it were "Buchou have you ever heard of a...Dragon born?"

Rias when she heard the question shook her head "no I am afraid I don't know what that is care to explain."

Tianbal nodded but thought of a better idea "it might be easier if I show you"

"meaning?" Rias question with a raised brow.

Tianbal sighed "through projection magic I can show you certain memories or say if you were an enemy implant false images to fool you but anyway this might get a little weird..." he said, he then moved so he was standing beside Rias and looked into the middle of the room before placing the index and middle finger of each hand on his temples and said "projection memory reveal".

as he said that Rias noted that his eyes rolled backwards and a life size 3D holographic figure appeared in the room, she says figure but it was more like a dark cave that Tianbal was standing outside of looking at a set of glowing purple and green eyes as well as some wicked looking fangs. Rias was about to say something when a familiar primal voice echoed in the room alerting Akeno who appeared in the room to see the same projection as Rias just in time for the explanation.

30 minutes later

Sitting on one of the couches for the first time and sipping a cup of tea Tianbal was on the receiving end of an concerned Rias and Akeno stare. "So this transformation could happen at any time in the next two weeks but more than likely next week if anything?"

Tianbal just nodded, Rias then turned to Akeno "Akeno I think we should contact my...mother she'll know what to do"

Akeno who was expecting her to get Serzechs or even her father was even more surprised when she asked for her mother since she only asks for her help in more delicate situations nodded and headed off to make the call.

Rias then returned her attention back to Tianbal "are you able to fulfill the mission you have?" Tianbal nodded, Rias then gained a mischievous smirk and said "good because starting next week your being transferred into my class and you're going to be confined to this clubroom and not leaving it until you transform and before you argue that's an order!" she finished

Tianbal just nodded and sighed and stood up "if that is all Buchou then I have some surveillance to do"

not letting him go Rias spoke up "oh I have a little side mission that might peek your interest a stray devil going by the name of Visor is causing trouble and the archduke himself has ordered her death do you think you can deal with that for me?"

Tianbal nodded and said with a smirk "continue giving me jobs like this and you may just gain my loyalty Buchou" he said and jumped out the open window setting free his dragon wings and flying towards his home not seeing the slight blush and happy smile that made it onto Rias's face.

Akeno then came in "Ufufufu Buchou I explained the situation to your mother and Grayfia who was there as well when I phoned and they said they would be happy to help since it isn't every day you see the metaphorical birth of a dragon...oh and I made the promise not to tell Lord Gremory and Lucifer-sama."

Rias smiled "thank you Akeno"

Tianbal outside an abandoned warehouse

hiding his presence completely Tianbal clad in his armor and holding his scythe walked through the door way and was immediately hit with the sickly sweet smell of blood looking around and using his devil enhanced night vision he spotted the stray hiding in the corner unaware that it was being hunted. with practiced ease and elegance he glided across the floor like a ghost, seeing the stray was next to a pillar that was leaning at an angle he could walk up he chose to go for higher ground still silent as the dead he got in line with vile creature that used to be reasonably good looking and jumped off swinging his scythe.

landing a good 10 meters away from his target Tianbal looked over his shoulder and watched with grim satisfaction as Visors body split in half spraying blood all over the place. walking back out the exit he released his wings and headed for the abandoned church he saw on his way to his little quarry.

Abandoned church

Sitting in a tree near the church with his presence completely hidden he observed the fallen hideout.

Things he saw during his one hour stake out

The comings and goings of around 50 different exorcists.

Two very attractive female fallen angels (hey may hate them but can appreciate a good figure when he sees one ;)

10 exorcists carrying a large cross that he had no idea did what.

A deranged silver haired priest being rejected by one of the fallen (HAHAHAHAHA ROFL)

Lastly his intended target the Nun Asia Argento and the twilight healing sacred gear.

making sure he had written everything down he disappeared back to the ORC to report to Rias.

ORC Room.

Arriving at the clubroom Tianbal moved so he was standing in front of a glasses wearing Rias who was behind her desk filling out some sort of paper work. Rias when she felt the arrival of her newest and most adorably terrifying servant enter then disappear from her radar looked up over the top of her glasses and smiled seeing the armor clad figure standing before her, "well how did the hunt and recon go?"

Tianbal tilted his head forward and closed his eyes "the Stray Visor was taken care of, the recon was most helpful, from my short time observing the church about 50 stray exorcists reside there with possibly four fallen angels two of which I have seen myself, they were also carrying a rather large metal cross big enough to hang a fully grown man from it lastly I laid eyes on the primary objective Asia Argento, now given a few days to get the layout of the church and surrounding area I can hit them where they least expect it causing panic."

Rias hearing her servants report nodded and allowed a happy smile to play on her lips before saying "Good thing you did sort out the stray I have already sent a message to the Archduke saying you had taken care of the creature. Is there anything else to report Ti-kun?"

Tianbal hesitated for a moment before answering "Yes Buchou there is, in regards to the two fallen I observed today I would if I may be so bold to suggest taking them hostage and giving them to another Pillar family as a show of good will or having the Grigori pay a ransom or do something for us in return and or if you wish it keeping them as your personal maids granted that is just my thoughts on the matter and it is something I have done before to get a particular target that I wanted."

Rias for her part was looking at Tianbal in a new light not only was he a monster when it came to killing and fighting but he was also politically and tactically mindful as well, smiling with her eyes closed she said "I think that would be a splendid Idea Ti-kun and as a reward when you do capture them you get to choose one while I give the other to another Pillar family as a show of good faith."

"But Buchou I have no need of a servant she would be better off serving you than me" stated Tianbal.

Rias shook her head making her alluring red hair sway back and forth "if that is the case I will have her sent to my home to trained by Grayfia and my Mother and when you become a high class devil which I have no doubt you will come the next devil examinations where you will progress to mid-class devil she will be fully trained to become your maid to do with as you see fit."

Tianbal seeing this argument if you could call it that wasn't going to end in his favor sighed behind his helmet "as you wish Buchou"

Rias smirked triumphantly before whipping out a chess board out of nowhere "Do you play chess? or would you prefer a different game." she asked all to innocently that it could be considered illegal.

Tianbal grabbing chair from the corner of the room thanks to his telekinesis magic nodded "I prefer Shogi to be honest I find it simulates army tactics and strategy far better than chess ever will."

Rias hearing her answer conjured up a shogi bored up out of nowhere and set up the pieces.

Four days later Friday night Church raid.

Standing in the middle of his Mission room Tianbal was staring at his tactical bow and debating whether or not he should use it considering he already had his scythe, dual, 9mm BUL Cherokees and M9's as well as his chakra weapons. After another minute of debate he picked up the fiberglass recurve bow and a quiver full of arrows.

walking out of his room he made his way down the hall and into the lounge where he was met by Rias who was standing next to his couch with a smile on her face, coming to a halt he tilted his head "Buchou what do I owe the honor of your presence in my home?"

Rias smiled at him sadly "Is it wrong for me not to come wish you luck for this mission, are you not worried you could die I mean the odds are over fifty to one"

Tianbal for his part was slightly touched she was so concerned for his safety shook his head while smiling underneath his helmet which she couldn't see "it isn't wrong at all Buchou and as for dying it simply means I wasn't effective enough to get the job done and therefore my worth has come to an end...Now if you would excuse me I have some...hunting to do." with being said he ran and jumped through the open French sliders and took off into the air.

Rias when she heard the last part allowed herself to shed a few tears for her servant and to reconsider her views on him and how cruel the Iga teachings must have been for him to think so lowly of himself. Turning she glanced out the window he jumped out of and locked on with his flying form "be strong my majestic dragon because I will be waiting for your return."

100 yards from the church.

Seeing there were no sentries Tianbal sighed and circled round the back just to make sure, as he was stealthily moving round the church he saw two of the fallen he hadn't seen earlier on, one was a girl that seemed to be wearing a gothic Loli outfit and the other was a male that Tianbal thought he recognized but didn't dwell on it. Drawing his bow he nocked an arrow and took aim on the male fallen, calming his breathing he slowly drew back the bowstring to his ear, closed his eyes and waited a second before snapping his eyes open and let the arrow loose as soon as he did he already had the second arrow notched and drawn and just as his first arrow hit the shocked male in the center of the chest nailing him to the tree he was in front of, Tianbal then let the second arrow loose nailing the Loli in the heart snatching her off her feet and depositing her 3 feet away killing her instantly.

putting his bow away Tianbal scanned the two fallen only to see the male was wheezing and writhing in pain against the tree he was nailed to. Moving stealthily toward the man Tianbal finally realized why the fallen looked so familiar he was the only one to escape that fateful night 10 months ago.

bending over he drew two knives and moved so he was standing directly in front of Donhanseek "this is for the Iga you killed coward...I hope they torture your soul when you reach hell" was all he said as he slit the angels throat looking up the tree he noted it made a nice makeshift cross, removing the arrow Tianbal lifted the dead body up and nailed him to the tree with a knife in each appendage.

"How fitting for one who fell from grace to be crucified" Tianbal muttered.

moving over to the Loli he removed the arrow and kept moving round in an arc so he did a whole lap of the church before entering so he knew he wouldn't hostiles gunning for his arse. Moving about another 500 m he came across one of the female fallen he was going to capture she was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and had brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage and proving she didn't wear a bra. She was also wearing a gold necklace around her neck.

channeling a little chakra into his hands and feet he climbed up a tree and proceeded to move from branch to branch quietly until he was pretty much directly above her smirking he said under his breath "Arcane arts binding of the magnificent serpent" as he said that he pointed his hands at her and all of a sudden the roots of the tree erupted out of the ground and bound her tightly much to shock and fright.

jumping down and landing silently in front of her Tianbal straightened up to full height and almost laughed at the look of pure fright that etched itself on to her pretty face, taking a step to her he lifted his hand to her face and said "don't worry your pretty little head you're not going to die, Master wants you as a hostage along with the female inside the church for now sit tight and look pretty I'm sure you can manage that right...oh and do please be silent I wouldn't want to have to rough you up before delivering you to Lady Gremory."

The fallen just nodded her head dumbly too frightened to say anything to the most notorious Fallen angel killer in existence since the great war.

nodding his head Tianbal pulled out a strip of cloth and stuffed it in her mouth effectively gagging her. moving on he went back to the front door of the church looked in with his night vision sight and saw the silver haired priest fellow pulling out his Cherokees he attached the silencers, standing up he moved round so he was standing in front of the door, took a breath and Spartan kicked the door in before firing off a couple of rounds at where the priest was. Tianbal then dived and took cover behind one of the pews.

slowly moving his head so he could look round the corner of the pew he had to snap his head back round quickly as a light bullet ricocheted off the pew. Sighing Tianbal reached into a pouch on his left hip and pulled out a grenade 'so much for doing this quietly'. Lying his guns down momentarily Tianbal pulled the pin and chucked it at the priest as he did, he picked up his guns and got ready for the confusion.

BOOM!

As Tianbal heard the explosion he also heard the shout of "FUCKING SHITTY DEVILS I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU AND KISSING YOUR CORPSE"

tsking at the language and bad taste Tianbal jumped the pew and started firing shot after shot at the priest with only one getting him because the priest loath as he was to say it was rather nimble and slippery much like a snake, holstering his guns Tianbal cocked his armored fist back and launched it forwards unconsciously adding some of his dragons strength and his chakra to it, when it connected with the priests face it made a booming sound and sent said priest sailing out one of the stain glass windows.

thinking he caved in the priests skull Tianbal moved to the hidden staircase behind the main alter.

running down the stairs silently Tianbal stood just back from the entrance to the church catacombs hidden from sight shrouded in the shadows. scanning the large room filled with exorcist and the remaining fallen Tianbal notices his target Asia argento hanging limply from the cross.

'good her wings are out that'll be it remove her wings and limit her fighting ability now for the exorcists...Tryxion'ma?'

Tryxion'ma allowed his eyes to snap open at his name being called out "WHAT IS IT MY CHILD?"

'How do I access my initial dragon state...as I am it would be a hard ask to take on this many just as I am' said Tianbal as he drew his silenced hand guns.

"I SEE...CONCENTRATE ON YOUR PRIMAL INSTINCTs AND LET LOOSE ALL YOUR INHABITIONS LIKE I TOLD YOU WHEN YOU FIRST AWOKE." rumbled Tryxion'ma as he settled into a more comfortable position to watch the carnage that was going to befall the stray worshiper of God.

Tianbal nodded and was about to reply when he saw a flash of light making him cover his eyes until it dimmed down a minute later, opening his eyes he saw a pair of rings floating down to the female fallen who was cackling evil "YES, YES THAT BITCH RAYNARE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS POWER AND NOW IT'S ALL MINE, NOW I CAN RETURN TO AZAZEL-SAMA AND LEND HIM MY POWER, I'LL BE LOVED AND WHORSHIPED BY ALL HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Tianbal sighed and muttered before notching two arrows "well this will make things interesting but at least she will be occupied while I deal with her minions"

As he drew his bow back Tianbal shook his head at hearing Tryxion'ma rumbling laugh echo in his head. Ignoring it he took a breath and trained his sights on her right arm and wing, taking another couple of breaths he loosed the arrows and watched as the silent and deadly projectiles covered the 50 meters between him and the Fallen in less than 30 second.

As Sybil was drowning herself in laughter she missed the two deadly shafts flying towards her as did her little exorcist servants, her laughter was quickly interrupted as she felt two sharp objects connect with her right wing and arm making her stumble back a couple of places, causing the cheering exorcists to go completely silent as they looked in shock at the sight of the two arrows protruding from their leader.

The eerie silence was broken when Sybil finally relished what happened and started screaming in pain.

Taking that as his que Tianbal let himself fall to his baser instincts and let himself loose complete control as he did he could feel his armor becoming one with body taking the look of black dragon scales until his torso looked like a dark mass of black instead of like his previous green and purple, his head like before grew ram like horns but because of his helmet it did the same as his armor and turned into scales and making his head shape look more dragon like but still humanoid. His hands and feet also changed this time becoming more draconic same with his arms, his wings at this point didn't reveal only because Tianbal had the forethought not to will them to come out.

Grabbing his duel chakra blades out and charged out of the shadows and impacted into the rear of the large group of exorcists making them scatter in all directions. As he did impact Tianbal impaled one of the exorcists with both swords straightening up till he was at full height looking round he smirked revealing a mouthful of fangs dripping with saliva, looking at the impaled exorcist he lifted his leg and kicked him off the blade before looking at the fallen only to see her occupied with trying to heal her wing and arm. turning his attention back to the exorcist who had composed themselves now all drew their light swords, smirking he growled out in voice that was reminiscent of Tryxion'ma "SO WHOSE NEXT...COME GET SOME" he said after a pause.

As if a switch was hit the exorcist all charged forward intent on destroying him. Smiling widely Tianbal moved forward swiftly. When the first exorcist tried to stab him Tianbal used his left to deflect the blade while using his right to remove the man's leg, glancing out the corner of his eye he saw two more exorcists, leaning forward he lashed out with his right leg winding one of them and making him double over in pain while Tianbal stood back up and removed the sword hand of the other exorcist before stabbing him in the chest, turning back to the winded one he flip his blade into a reverse grip and plunged it into the back of his head.

Spinning around he lunged forward and started hacking and slashing taking out around 25-30 before he lost grip of his sword in his left hand due to the blood that coated the handle and his hand, grunting in annoyance as the blade got stuck in the exorcists chest cavity, reaching down he grabbed his chakra shield and blocked a blow with it coming from his left as he did he used his right and stabbed the exorcist from underneath the shield disemboweling him. Looking over his shoulder Tianbal swung his shield arm back and broke through the guard of one plucking him off his feet and with his right slashed back ripping open the throat of another spraying blood all over him.

growling at how long it was taking and he had only taken 35 of the fifty Tianbal jumped away and leant back allowing his cheeks to expand before leaning forward and spewing forth a stream black fire that was ice cold rather than hot, as the flames got further away it expanded until the black flame covered the entire floor engulfing the remaining exorcists, not burning them but making their bodies completely covered in frostbite, leaving their bodies to fall over purple and frozen.

smirking he moved towards Sybil who was fully healed and looking a little in shock before creating a light spear and charging him, Tianbal pulling his scythe from his back he charged at her. As they met in the middle of the room Tianbal blade clashed with Sybil's spear throwing sparks everywhere, jumping back from each other they charged again only for Tianbal to dodge under the strike and cut Sybil's side making her gasp but not before smirking widely and creating a light dagger and scoring a long cut down Tianbal's back.

Jumping away from each Sybil started healing herself while Tianbal dropped to one knee and smirked a little.

Sybil looked at him in outrage before smiling "It burns doesn't it that light is poisons to your kind Devil boy"

Tianbal smirked "Heh Fallen this wound is nothing but I must admit this is the longest I have fought a single angel, but it will make capturing you all the more pleasing."

"What are you a masochist or something" she questioned skeptically.

Tianbal shook his head and stood up, "No I'm a DRAGON RRRRAAAAHHHH" Screamed Tianbal as he charged forward. Sybil creating two light swords jumped forward as well meeting in the middle they started trading blows with each other inflicting minor wounds, when Tianbal dropped to his right knee and slammed his fist into Sybil's stomach and said "Arcane binding magic magnificent rock restraint!"

As he said that multiple flexible concrete pillars erupted from the ground and wrapped around Sybil's body restraining her and knocking her out in the process. Sighing Tianbal willed himself to change back to his human form, when he was back his armor was now missing chunks out of it and he was bleeding from the multiple cuts he had received from the evenings fighting. Ignoring the pain he moved over to Asia and pulled her from the cross before carrying her still form and laying it in front of Sybil's restrained form.

kneeling between the two Tianbal sighed "Hey Tryxion'ma this sacred gear transference spell is full proof right and won't kill my captive?"

Tryxion'ma nodded "YES IT WILL WORK THE SACRED GEAR HASN'T BEEN FULLY ASSIMILATED INTO HER SOUL AND BODY, BUT THEN IT WON'T BRING THE GIRL BACK TO LIFE EITHER."

Tianbal nodded "good..." he then built up his magical energy before announcing "Dark Arcane arts Sacred Gear transference Twilight healing" as he said that the room was bathed in a calming green glow, Tianbal then watched as two rings floated out of the fallen and into Asia's body.

sighing Tianbal stood up and looked around the room before spreading his arms wide and saying "Arcane art summoning Gorilla" as he said that a large human sized Gorilla appeared looking at Tianbal. Tianbal seeing his Gorilla apparition was solid gave it a mental command to retrieve Kalawarner and bring her in.

Going back to the middle of the room Tianbal looked at his hand and channeled his magic into the seal which automatically created a life size hologram of him in front of her.

With Rias.

Pacing the clubroom Rias had her hands behind her back to lost in worry to notice the amusement Akeno was having at seeing her like this, Kiba was waiting patiently to hear news that his fellow peerage member was successful and Koneko kept up her stoic facade.

Akeno was about to tease Rias something awful but was interrupted by a life sized hologram of the armor and blood clad Tianbal looking worse for wear. Stopping immediately Rias stood in front of him "Tianbal what happened?"

Tianbal nodded and through heavy breathing said "it is done although Asia-san died before I got here and I also have captured the two fallen you wanted and yeah you want to come down here and revive the medic because taking as many wounds as I did from those infernal light weapons is starting to catch up with me. Anyway I'm in the sanctuary under the main church building just lock on my signature please."

Rias nodded and hurriedly along with the other headed for the teleportation circle before disappearing in a blast of light.

Back with Tianbal

Turning round he saw his Gorilla apparition had done its job and disappeared, moving to stand in front of the two fallen Tianbal gave them a disinterested look before dropping to one knee and coughing up some blood, using his scythe he levered himself up and leant on it before turning round to see Rias and the rest appear.

Rias seeing how badly beaten up Tianbal was called out and ran up to him "Ti-kun!" only to have to catch him as he staggered a little looking at him worriedly. looking to her left she saw Kiba next to her nodding she allowed Kiba to take the weight of his battered form before moving away to take a good look at him his armor was now missing chunks and covered in blood and scratch marks she also saw he was bleeding from the multiple cuts on his person.

Turning she hurriedly moved to Asia and placed a bishop chess peice on her chest before saying I RIAS GREMORY OF THE HOUSE GREMORY CALL UPON YOU ASIA ARGENTO, TO EMBRACE NEW LIFE AS A PART OF MY FAMILY, WITH THIS NEW LIFE MY BISHOP REJOICE."

As she said that the room was bathed in a red glow, a minute later Asia awoke looking round owlishly before seeing Rias, Asia was about to ask where she was and what hit her when she saw Rias move to one side revealing a worse for wear Tianbal being supported by Kiba and Koneko, gasping she stood up albiet shakily and said "Please I don't know you but he needs medical attention and I can help"

hearing that Rias smiled and Akeno nodded before saying to Kiba and Koneko "guy's lay him down"

Kiba and Koneko nodded and laid him down and removed his helmet to see his eyes were closed and blood was leaking out of his mouth, gasping at his unconcious state Asia moved quickly to Tianbal's side and started healing him letting her hands be bathed in a green glow.

while Asia was healing Tianbal, Rias turned to Kiba and Koneko "Kiba, Koneko I would like you to take our captives and lock them up in the clubroom"

Kiba smiled "Of course Buchou"

Koneko merely nodded as they headed off.

Rias then looked at Akeno and said "noticed anything of interest?"

Akeno nodded "Yes, Rias other than crucifying the only male fallen most of the exorcists were defeated in close combat but some of them show signs of being hit by a Ice spell of some kind as they died from full body frostbite."

Rias just nodded and looked around the large room and took in every bloody and gory detail that it held.

Rias was then jostled from her sightseeing when Asia's voice broke her concentration "Ah sorry but I have done all I can he will live but he won't wake up for a while I'm sorry"

Rias smiled and placed her hand on Asia shoulder "Don't worry my newest servant you did your best to help out my other servant."

Asia nodded not quite understanding the situation before she took in her surrondings before promptly fainting making the Akeno giggle "Ufufufu, it looks like the scenary was a bit to much for Asia-chan, don't worry Buchou I'll take Asia to the spare room in the club room"

Rias nodded before walking over to Tianbals downed form before kneeling next to him and stroking the side of his face and brushing the stray hair from his eyes "Oh Ti-kun, you did good" she said before leaning over and kissing him on the forehead, looking round she saw one of his chakra blade handles and picked it up along with his scythe before lying it on top of him and teleporting themselves to Tianbals home.

when they arrived Rias stripped Tianbal of his armor and placed it on it's rack along with his weapons, going back to his room Rias removed his black skin tight body suit and gently placing him on his sleeping mat before stripping herself and hugging him to her body and applying her healing spell before falling asleep next to him. Three Holograms appeared revealing Kiba, Koneko and Akeno.

sighing she asked "So everything alright?"

Akeno nodded "Yes Asia is sleeping in the spare room and Kiba and Koneko restrained the two fallen while I applied sealing chains and other various binding enchantments to them."

Rias nodded and Kiba spoke "Yes everything is sorted our end Buchou, make sure Tianbal-sempai is fighting fit by tomorrow, Now I believe that is all so I will be going and dragging Akeno sempai with me so she doesn't stay behind and tease you...Koneko would you do the honors?" said Kiba as he watched Koneko lift Akeno over her shoulder and walk off cutting the connection.

Sighing happily if not a little wereily Rias snuggled into Tianbal's side and fell asleep.

The next day Tianbals home.

allowing his eyes to flutter open, Tianbal sat up and looked round the room before relising there was an arm draped over his lap looking down he blinked once then twice doing a perfect immitation of an owl said mentally 'Hey Dragon...why's Rias asleep in my bed naked with me?'

Trayxion'ma allowed a chuckle to escape "SHE WAS CONCERNED FOR YOUR HEALTH MY BOY, YOU MAY NOT KNOW BUT SHE HAS BEEN POURING HEALING MAGIC INTO YOUR SYSTEM ALL NIGHT, THAT WAS AFTER SHE RESSERECTED THE NUN AND HAD HER USE TWILIGHT HEALING ON YOU."

Tianbal nodded and growned a little before muttering "dam the angel was right the light really does make you feel drained"

Tryxion'ma just laughed heartily. At that moment Rias woke up and looked up at the sitting form of Tianbal. sitting up and letting the blankets fall free revealing herself she saw that her movements had alerted Tianbal because he was looking at her out the corner of his eye. "It's good to see you up and about this morning Asia thought you might wake up about midday"

Tianbal just nodded before looking up at the ceiling of his room "Yeah well I've always been fast to heal, thanks by the way for what you did staying the night and making sure I was alright...your concern for my safety is touching I can't thank you enough"

Rias smiled as she gazed at her servant before placing her hand on his shoulder garnering his attention, "Ti-kun you should know just like Akeno, Kiba and Koneko I see you more than a mere tool or servant you're like family to me now so I have a reason to be concerned about you."

Tianbal smirked and looked Rias in the eye with his own miss matched one "You have now saved my life twice and shown undue and unnecessary amounts of concern for my health and for that you have my gratitude and...Loyalty..."

Rias when he said that allowed her eyes to widen and whispered "Ti-kun..."

Pushing on Tianbal continued "Now you have my loyalty, I will be the spear that strikes down your eneimes and the shield that destroys all those who threaten you that is a promise, point me in the direction of your eneimes and they will tremble in fear at the power of the house of Gremory this I promise." He finished only to be pulled into a hug from Rias who had her arms round his neck and chin resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you Tianbal, you don't know how happy that makes me hearing you say that" Tianbal nodded and just embraced her back for a minute.

after a minute Tianbal pulled away and gave her a soul piercing gaze before speaking "Such innocence, happiness proves your a girl that has gotten everything she has ever wanted, but yet I sense a great hate and hurt that both burns and cuts deeply...You don't need to tell me now but give me the word and I will eliminate whoever is the cause of your pain"

Rias just nodded before cupping his face with her hands and whispered "Thank you but you'll find out in time what causes my pain and hate" Tianbal nodded, before standing up and bringing Rias to a standing position before saying "I believe we should put our clothes on and have something to eat before visiting the fallen I managed to procure during last nights raid, I was also wondering if I could have the weeked off to sort some things out"

Rias nodded "Yes that is fine..." she said as she slipped on her panties and bra and turned her back to him "could you clip me up"

Tianbal who had on a pair of jocks on grunted and clipped her up before putting on a pair of dark purple almost black jeans that had a chain connected to a couple of belt loops, he then placed on a pair of black combat boot like shoes before grabbing a high collared red T-shirt that had a black circle with a spider web pattern in it with another circle in the middle with two fletched arrow ends going in opposing directions. after slipping it on he looked over to see Rias wearing her school uniform.

Tianbal then asked the one thing that had been bugging him all morning "Buchou why am I not covered in blood I remember being covered in the stuff"

Rias just giggled "Oh that...that's a secret that I'm not willing to tell you" she finished with a blush. Tianbal just shrugged it off before opening the door to the corridor and gestured for her to go first.

Giggling Rias walked through and headed for the lounge followed by Tianbal.

ORC clubroom 2 hours later.

Striding through the doorway to the clubroom Rias went to behind her desk while Tianbal took up his spot just behind and slightly to the right of Rias while Akeno was sitting on one of the couches with Kiba on the other while Koneko was doing a contract.

speaking to the whole room Rias asked "you all know my plans for the two fallen my question is who do we send to the Gremory for training as a maid and who do we send as a gift of good will to one of the other houses and which house?"

At this Tianbal spoke up surprising everyone "If I may Buchou but I have put a bit of thought into this but I suggest the Blue haired one Kalawarner I believe is much more calmer and more than likely submissive from what I saw last night so she should go to the Gremory and Sybeil the black haired one should be the gift.

as for the house we should send her to I have come up with a couple of choices for you to choose from the Belial, Agares, Vassago, Mammon, Paimon, Vapula, but as i said they are suggestion you could always send her to the Sitri but I don't see that being beneficial in the long run" he finished tilting his head forward.

Akeno for her part giggled, Kiba looked surprised as did Rias, Akeno being her jovial self said "My Tianbal-kun I never took you as one for politics or things like"

Tianbal shrugged "I used to the clan heir of the Iga before they were massacred, so it was only natural for me to be taught about backroom politics, politics and cloak and dagger tactics but I am also a ninja so it goes with the territory that and my father was always sending me with senior members to various human factions on diplomatic missions."

Akeno giggled at his answer and Rias nodded "Looks like there is more to you than meets the eye Ti-kun" she said, Kiba was looking at his sempai in a new light sort of before speaking "Buchou I think the best house would be the Agares family seeing as Seekavira-sama is the same age and all it would ingratiate you to her and the family."

Rias nodded "Akeno what do you think"

Akeno giggled once more "Ufufufu I think the Vapula, only because of what your uncle did to his former wife see it as another gift to appease them for the insult of the beal clan"

she then looked toward Tianbal who had his eyes closed before opening them and saying "I suggest the Mammon Clan only because of their power called the power of madness, but I support Kiba's Idea with getting Seekavira's good will."

Rias nodded "alright then I will inform mother about what we are planning and if she can have everything set up within the week so they aren't here to long."

everyone nodded at what she said Rias then proceeded to dismiss them all for the day.

Tianbal after being dismissed created a teleportation circle and visulised the elven city of Suor Teuivae.

The city of Suor Teuivae

arriving in the middle of the market place Tianbal pulled out a travellers cloak and placed it on and threw his hood on so it obscured his face, moving swiftly and quietly like a wood elf in the forests Tianbal made his way towards the smiths guild that was renowned for it's legandary armor.

turning left and right down various streets Tianbal came to a stop in front of a large furnace shaped building that was made completely out of various metals. taking a breath Tianbal started circulating his ice magic through his body so he wouldn't be affected by the heat that he was about to be assaulted by in a minute.

walking through the entrance Tianbal approached the elvish girl sat behind the front desk and said "Tell Sar'thir that Reaper wishes to speak with him"

the girl who was listenig allowed her eyes to widen at the two names one because Sar'thir was the best armor smith in the known supernatural world at the moment making the lucifer Sirzechs himself armor and two Reaper was the most notorius assassin alive right now he never let a target leave with his or her life and he was ruthless and brutal.

Nodding albeit shakily she got up and ran off to get Sar'thir. Tianbal while he waited picked up the guilds armor catelogue. walking over to a bench in the corner of the room Tianbal sat down and started reading it.

five minutes later a large muscle bound elf that dwarfed Tianbal in size came out the room and looked at him before breaking out into a smile "Ah Reaper I see you have need of a new suit of armor."

Tianbal nodded and stood up before clasping Sar'thir's forearm and deciding to humor the elf man spoke in the elvish native tongue "-yes Indeed I am old friend, but I believe you will enjoy this project quite a bit-"

Sar'thir smiled and led Tianbal out the back towards his workshop while they were walking Sar'thir asked for the perameters of the armor he wished for.

Tianbal smirked as his friend moved into business mode and listed what he wanted "the lightest and strongests metals you have that can with stand light attacks, It also needs to be in the house of Gremory colour red and black also, If possible the gremory and iga symbols to be added in along with what ever motif and accessories you deem suitable but remember I need to be able to move freely and swiftly Also I won't be needing a helmet but if you could change the colour scheme of my original that would be great I think that covers most of it...oh not shiny dull. Is that good enough?" asked Tianbal at the end noting they arrived in the overly clutered forge room.

Sar'thir nodded and placed his notes down on his bench and grabbed a measuring tape "Right you know the drill arms up and what not"

Tianbal did as asked and listened as Sar'thir read his measurements out "Hmm height 5'11, 1/2 ...chest width 96cm...torso height 66cm...chest front height 48cm...waist 84cm...hips 89cm...shoulders 18cm...forearm 30.5cm...upperarm 17cm...neck 38cm...shin 42 cm... thigh outside 38 cm, thigh inner 30cm...feet 30cm...all done I should have your armor done by mid week I will make this my best work yet."

Tianbal nodded and clasped Sar'thir's arm again before seeing himself out.

As he was walking down the street Tianbal smiled to himself and spent the rest of the day aimlessly wandering the through the gardens of Suor Teuivae before heading towards a inn for the night. before heading home back to kuoh the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Next day mid morning.

Arriving back in his home with a flash of red light he looked around Tianbal sighed "I believe it is time for an upgrade "Arcane arts animate" he said while concentrating on various points within his home and willing and visualizing them to move around.

when he was done the house had expanded outwards in all directions by about a meter nodding to him self he focused on the top of the walls of his room and mission room and roof and visualized them moving upwards increasing the height of the walls once they were double the height he animated various parts of the house until everything was water tight. when he was finished Tianbal went to his room and animated the furniture in his room to move out and head up the stairs he created through his animation magic and onto the new second floor where his bedroom would now be. turning to the wall that led to his mission room Tianbal looked at the base of it and imagined it becoming a support beam thus opening it up into one big room that would double as a armory, mission and store room. he then animated the various items in the room until he had it set out how he wanted.

he then went through all the room and remodeled them gradually. after that he went outside and to his back yard before staring at the four medium sized trees and animated them so they started intertwining with each other and contorting and bending in various ways until what looked like a medium sized wooden garage was made. smiling to himself he went back into the house to relax a little.

Later that day

Rias after feeling Tianbals energy signature return to the city decided to pay her deadly servant a visit to question where he went.

arriving outside the house she had to do a double take of how it looked before shaking her head "I swear it didn't look like this a couple of days ago" she muttered before knocking on the door and waited a minute before Tianbal opened the door for her only to met by a glare that held annoyance, worry and curiosity all rolled into one walking in she went and sat on his couch crossing her legs and folding her arms under her breast making them look noticeably bigger.

Tianbal not really caring why she was in a huff walked into the kitchen and grabbed two grape soda's and walked in placing one in front of her on the coffee table and then leaning himself up against the partitioning wall between the lounge and kitchen, before looking at his Buchou "I was in the elvish city of Suor Teuivae visiting an old friend and placing an order for a new set of armor, is that the reason for your visit Buchou or were you here for something else?" he finished raising his brow at her.

Rias shook her head and said "No...no it was when I felt your signature leaving the area suddenly I wasn't sure what happened but now I know you were visiting a friend it is fine, but anyway there is another reason remember what I said about not leaving my sight until your final transformation just in case outside intervention is needed?"

Tianbal let his head drop at that "Sorry Buchou it completely slipped my mind, but I am curious as to how for starters we are in different cla..." he would have finished the sentence but Rias placed a class transfer form with his name on to be moved from room 3A to 3C the same one as Rias and Akeno. nodding his head "OK that takes care of that what about at night I mean I would offer to let you stay here but there isn't enough room and as flattered as I am with being able to see you without clothes on I don't think your mother and father would approve the same goes with your brother."

Rias nodded before smiling evilly "Yes I thought you would say that, that is why I bought this with me..." she waved her hand and a sleeping mat appeared next to her along with a couple of blankets and bag with all her toiletries and what ever else women and teenage girls need for a week long sleep over.

nodding his head Tianbal nodded his head before waving his hand animating her things and making them move towards the upstairs bed room shocking Rias slightly at his control over his magic. smirking Tianbal muttered "Mental magic telekinesis" and gestured with his hand and Rias and her soda started floating slightly making her squawk in surprise at her sudden weightlessness and movement. before she could question him he opened the door to his mission room and moved her through it before he followed her stopping he looked at her and grabbed an extremely ornate looking blade making sure only to grab the handle he said "while in Suor Teuivae I came across this and I thought it would be helpful especially for someone such as you"

Rias regarded the knife curiously it made her feel both nervous and safe like when she went in the church and when she's in her club room the handle was pitch black with what looked like a vine that had blood gripping from it's various spikes on it and the cross guard was a skull with the handle attaching where the lower jaw should be, the blade was a beautiful white color that was shinning and had a red rose pattern etched into it and was protruding out of the top of the skull cross guard. Reaching out she was about to touch the blade only for Tianbal to grip her wrist "please be careful Buchou this knife is special for a reason...the handle is wholly devil but the blade is made from holy properties that's why you feel a little uneasy around the blade and why I am able to hold it without feeling pain."

Rias allowed her eyes to widen before saying "this weapon is dangerous Tianbal why would I want such a weapon?"

Tianbal sighed "because there will be a time when I and the others aren't around and your power of destruction will be rendered useless, this blade could save your life...but if you don't feel ready I can hold onto it for you until you do" he said.

As he was about to place the dagger back down and wrap the protective cloth around it Rias placed her hand on top of his and looked him in the eyes silently telling him all he needed to know, gently removing his hand Tianbal stepped back giving her some space.

Rias just looked at the beautifully deadly blade while reaching out and curling her fingers around the hilt not feeling any discomfort at all picking it up she looked at the blade 'who knew such a beautiful piece of art could be so deadly...it is a great gift...oh Ti-kun when this whole mess is over I so desperately wish to get to know you better and I wish you saw me more than your master' she then placed the dagger down on the cloth and turned to face Tianbal with a small genuine smile "thank you for the gift does it have a sheath?"

Tianbal nodded and bought his left hand from behind his back and revealed a golden sheath that had a bloody rose decorating it with a silver chain belt on so it could worn round her waist. Rias smiled and took the sheath and placed the blade in it before hugging Tianbal.

after a minute she let go and kissed his cheek before saying with a faint blush "thank you my brave dragon"

Tianbal who had the faintest blush imaginable nodded and "It was nothing Buchou" Rias shook her head and laughed a little. Tianbal then looked at the time on one of his monitor screens and saw it was nearly 11:00pm. "Buchou we should really get to bed with school in the morning and it being 11:00 already."

Rias hearing it was 11 nodded and allowed Tianbal to lead her to the top floor and to the bed room where she saw the room was split in half with her stuff being furthest from the door smiling she moved to her side and started undressing until she was wearing nothing and crawled under her blanket and watched as Tianbal got changed since he politely stayed out of the room while she changed.

Tianbal who was looking in Rias direction started stripping until he was in nothing before moving to his cupboard and took out a black jinbei and put it on much to Rias disappointment who was enjoying looking at his well toned six pack and muscles he had along with *ahem* down stairs area. now changed Tianbal turned the lights off and moved under his blankets as well before bidding Rias goodnight and falling asleep.

3 days later mid week

waiting in his mission room Tianbal was sitting on a chair in front of the smiths guild teleportation symbol that was on his floor waiting for his armor to arrive which would be any minute almost as if to tempt fate Tianbal pretended to stand and head for the doorway only to have the seal light up with a silver grey light before dimming to reveal his new set of black armor that looked like it had blood dripping off it.

walking over to it he looked at the pile on the floor next to the rack and saw what went under it grabbing it and putting it on it was a skin tight short sleeve steel weave top and knee length shorts but it also had a piece of cloth that fell between his legs at the front and back and it looked as if it had been burned and cut for effect and he noted it also had red dye splotches on it. smirking he then grabbed the greaves that went over his shins and saw they were indeed made of metal but felt as light as a feather the greaves went the full length of his shin and had a spiral embossed designs raised off the surface that looked to much like a dragon or snake to be a coincidence, after strapping them on he clipped on his breastplate that was just as light as the greaves, the breastplate was much the same as his last one except the chest piece was a singular bit of steel that followed the shape of his rib cage and had what looked like bone wings either side of a skeleton embossed onto the steel work, he then ran his hands over the second piece of metal that covered his stomach and reached down to just below waist level before following the line his hips made that just had what looked like muscles etched and embossed into it, after making sure it strapped on properly he moved to the tassets that covered the sides of his thighs and fell down over his groin that pretty much held the same shape as his previous tassets except these had multiple overlapping pieces that made it look like dragon scales same with the piece covering his groin and like the greaves had swirling patterns all over it and like the rest it was black with red drip and splatter marks making it look like blood.

smiling he moved to the bracers that had the same patterns on but on his left one had an engraving of the Gremory clan symbol and the right one had the Iga, strapping those on he moved to attaching the pauldrons which were surprisingly simple they were curved to fit snuggly on his shoulders and then fanned out into three separate pieces (think of Sirzechs) after putting them on and seeing the two clan symbols on each shoulder he pulled back his shoulder length black hair and placed on his helmet before walking over to his wall of weapons wall and picking up his scythe and BUL Cherokees before walking back to the middle of the room and disappearing in a teleportation circle that looked like a cross between gremory and iga.

ORC club room

arriving in his spot next to Rias he tilted his armored head forward "Buchou do you have any missions for me today?"

Rias when she looked over at Tianbals new armor she thought she was looking at some vengeful spirit that had appeared out of the lower levels of hell to take her with him shaking her shock off Rias shook her head "Not today but I was hoping to take you and Asia to the Familiar forest during the next full moon, which happens to be tonight"

Tianbal nodded and looked at the grandfather clock in the room and saw it said 3:30pm turning to Rias he nodded again and retreated into the shadows that seemed to constantly linger on the wall behind Rias's desk.

looking out the corner of her eye she could tell his watchful gaze was on her and the room in case something happen but she still couldn't get over the fact that she couldn't even make out his shape in the gloom shaking her head she went back to signing some paperwork and doing her homework.

that was until Akeno walked in and served her tea and looked over at Tianbal and said "Tianbal-kun would you like tea?" she asked politely.

Tianbal then melted out of the shadows and bowed his head "Thank you Akeno Fukubuchou..." he then removed his helmet placing it under one arm before sipping the tea and sighing "Fukubuchou your tea is as good as ever" he said before tilting his head respectfully and melting back into the shadows with the tea.

Akeno giggled at his behavior and went out the room to make some snacks for when Koneko and Kiba arrived.

meanwhile Tianbal was talking with Tryxion'ma 'hey you old dragon what sort of familiar will be attracted to me do you reckon?'

Tryxion'ma snorted at the old jab and said "IF YOUR UNLUCKY TIAMUT THE CHAOS KARMA DRAGON QUEEN WILL BE DRAWN TO YOUR PRESCENCE BUT THAT WOULD BE OUT OF CURIOSITY OR SHE WILL COMPLETELY IGNORE YOU COMPLETELY...POSSIBLY A FEMALE SPRITE DRAGON SINCE FOR THEM YOU DON'T NEED A PURE HEART...AHH MAYBE A LAMIA, DRAKE OR WYVERN IF THERE ARE ANY LEFT OR YOU COULD GET A NERIAD, DRYAID, UNDINES BUT THEY LOOK LIKE WOMEN BODY-BUILDERS THE OTHER TWO THOUGH LOOK LIKE THE FAIRY TALES. WHAT ELSE COULD YOU GET...A WOLF, EAGLE...OH I KNOW THE FLYING SNAKES VERY CLOSELY RELATED TO DRAGONS. YOU MIGHT GET A SIREN.

YOU COULD BE SERIOUSLY UNLUCKY AND COME ACROSS A HYDRA IN THAT INSTANCE JUST RUN. BUT THEN AGAIN YOU COULD CHOOSE MULTIPLE FAMILIAR IF THEY ALL SUBMIT TO YOUR WILL."

Tianbal nodded at what he heard and was about to ask what their attributes were but the door opening caught his attention and was about to relax when he saw Kiba and Koneko walk in but tensed again when he felt 8 signatures about to enter the room staying where he was he placed on his helmet and waited for Rias word to reveal himself.

as he finished putting on his helmet Asia walked in from the kitchen and joined Kiba and koneko on the couches and while Sona's peerage entered and stayed by the entrance way. Sona then spoke deciding to break the uneasy silence that engulfed the group since tensions had been high between the two groups since Rias gave the kill order on Issei hyoudou the other week. "I hear your going to the familiar forest tonight?"

Rias nodded "Yes I wanted to get Ti-kun and Asia their first familiars why?"

Sona adjusted her glasses and nodded "it was that I was hoping to get my newest pawn Saji his own familiar tonight but it seems we are at an impasse since only one pillar family can enter each full moon"

Rias nodded "indeed it does any suggestions?"

Sona nodded "why I was thinking of a game"

Rias looked at Sona with half lidded eyes "surely you don't mean a rating game you know we're too young"

Sona shook her head allowing an amused smirk to cross her face "No we couldn't do that since you can't..." Sona looked up to see Rias giving her a sharp glare "...oh my...I meant a sports game that these humans are so fond of is that satisfactory"

Rias nodded her head and looked around at Sona peerage and said "Sona please introduce me to your newest servant then I'll introduce my two newest"

Sona nodded and motioned for Saji to step forward, to all of Rias peerage bar Asia they had to all stifle laughter at how nervous and sweaty Saji was getting before he bowed deeply "My name is Saji Genrishou, Kaichou newest pawn and wielder of the prison dragon Vitra sacred gear it is a pleasure Gremory-sama"

Rias smiled but made it look slightly predatory scaring Saji a bit who was mentally ranting 'one false move and she could get me killed... keep calm Saji just don't embarrass Sona-chan'

Rias smiled wider almost guessing what he was thinking 'too easy Sona' "I must say your pawn has some good manners you trained him well now Asia-chan introduce yourself"

Asia nodded timidly "Y-Yes Buchou...H-hello I'm Asia Argento, Buchou bishop and wielder of Twilight healing a pleasure to meet you Kaichou and your peerage"

Sona nodded as did her servants and Saji was about to start posturing until he froze when he felt the temperature plummet and a feeling of death creep through the room looking over at Rias peerage he saw they weren't really fazed by it at all except Asia who let out an eep in surprise, Rias and Akeno didn't bat an eyelid and Kiba and Koneko just shifted positions in their seats.

looking at his own peerage he saw some get on guard and subtly move closer to Sona as if expecting an attack he then looked over at Rias who was smirking widely looking at Sona who was looking round and let her stoic mask drop as she lost her cool a little. Saji then looked past Rias for a second then he saw it as did his fellow peerage a black clad figure melting out of the shadows with a giant scythe strapped to his back, the worst thing was his armor looked like it was weeping and dripping with blood then it spoke "I am Tianbal Buchou's pawn and spear, and host of the Great fire Dragon of the north Tryxion'ma."

that was all he said before melting back into the shadows again without a trace and taking with him the feeling of death and cold allowing the room to return to normal temp.

Rias smiled and stood before walking round her desk and sat on the edge of it "now that introductions are out the way, what type of game were you thinking of because if we want to go to the forest tonight we need to settle this now"

Sona nodded "I agree and I was thinking a team game maybe dodge ball...unless you have another Idea completely"

Rias nodded "Hmmm that would take awhile to get set up would you be open to a spar between your strongest and my strongest" she said with an innocent smile as she placed her hand on her chin.

Sona narrowed her eyes "that wouldn't be necessary Rias I banked on something like this happening so I took the liberty of setting it up prior to coming here"

Rias nodded and frowned slightly "alright then dodge ball it is"

Gym 4:30pm

with the two groups facing each other they started throwing dodge balls at each other slowly whittling down each side until only Rias was left well that's what Tsubaki, Sona and Saji thought all three of them were about to throw their balls at Rias when all of a sudden the balls floated out of there hands and started to solidify into balls of black ice out of nowhere, at that moment Tianbal walked out still clad in his armor "I didn't think it very sporting to gang up on one person unless your willing to deal with the consequences"

when he finished he made Rias ball and the other three balls that were rolling around the court started controlling them with his telekinesis and turned them into balls of black ice and started making them circle of three devils gulp nervously as they increased in speed.

Rias was looking a little nervously thinking Tianbal might go to far and hurt a heiress but sighed at his next words "Sitri be thankful your blood is pure, but for Shinra and Genshirou your time has come." at that he launched half the balls at Saji who tried dodging but was hit in the gut but what surprised everyone was that the ball burst into snow covering him making him splutter and everyone laugh, they then all looked at Tsubaki and laughed since she was in the same predicament.

the ref who happened to be Sona bishop called time on the game in favor of Rias and Tianbal. When the game was called Sona looked down sadly and waved to her peerage to move out before turning to Rias and Tianbal "Your servant has tremendous control Rias I almost wish he was mine"

Rias just giggled and waved her off before turning to her peerage members "Right lets head off now so we have all night to do this familiar hunt"

everyone just nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

Familiar forest

arriving in a gloomy forest everyone looked around until a man dressed in children s clothing appeared and shouted "Who wants me..." that gained everyone attention to him standing in the tree, Tianbal was about to do something but Akeno and Rias placed a calming hand on his shoulder making him un-tense.

the man seeing he wasn't going to be interrupted started speaking "I'm the greatest familiar master aka Zatoji, if you have come to find familiars galore you've come at the right time that's for sure the full moon is out to help you decide and I am the one tagged to be your guide..."

at this point Akeno whispered to both Asia and Tianbal "if you havent noticed he is way obsessed with making things rhyme" Tianbal grunted slightly annoyed and Asia made an O face.

"...Now how can I help you tell me all your wants and desires a strong one, a fast one or one that likes to set fires." said Zatoji.

Tianbal grunted again and said "Any familiars around here compatible with either Ice, water or wind?"

Zatoji looked at him and smiled "Done and done my fine armored friend but to gain the trust of one future partner no armored shell will be helpful"

Tianbal nodded at his advice and used a spell to seal it all away in a small tattoo he had on his shoulder that was in the shape of the Iga clan symbol leaving him in the armors undergarments so skin tight clothing accentuating everyone of his muscles he also had the cloth that fell between his legs as well. he then looked at Zatoji "is this better?"

Zatoji just nodded and looked at Asia who asked for a cute one, while that was happening Akeno and Rias were eyeing Tianbal's muscles hungrily when they noticed each other staring they gave each other a glare before turning away. and Kiba just sweatdropped at it all

they then set off into the forest itself after about half an hour of walking they saw a sprite dragon appear and land on Asia shoulder and nuzzling her face affectionately. while that was happening Tianbal felt his chest tighten all of a sudden followed by a couple of scale appearing on the back of his hand seeing this Tianbal dropped back a little which caught the attention of Rias who looked back to see what he was up to and noticed he was holding his hand and trying to hide it from view.

walking over to him she took his hand gently and gasped at seeing some scales growing out looking up she saw Tianbal look at her "the change is happening"

'NO IT ISN'T IT WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW THIS IS BUT THE OPENING STAGES' stated Tryxion'ma sagely

Tianbal nodded "Sorry this is the opening stage of the change it's going to happen tomorrow" Rias just nodded and gave his hand a quick squeeze and led him back to the group.

as they were walking again Tianbal saw a movement out the corner of his eye and saw what appeared to be a medium sized but extremely powerful looking creature it looked to be made out of branches and leaves its body looked like large tree branches merged together to make a humanoid torso while the arms and legs had the same structure but it looked like it could easily uproot the nearest tree which happened to around 50 meters tall and at least ten feet wide, but what caught his attention was the creatures head it looked to be an upside down tree stump the woody parts of the roots became intertwined and turned into large dear like horns, the creatures eyes were glowing emerald green color in the murky forest also it was wearing what looked like a leaf loin cloth that reached it's knees and had a beard of leaves as well as under its arms and random spots on it's body.

stopping Tianbal and the creature started staring at each other almost as if they were testing one another not taking his eyes off the creature Tianbal called out "Zatoji what creature am I staring at here."

Zatoji and the others when they heard Tianbal call out they stopped and turned only to see him standing across from a wooden creature that clearly dwarfed him size wise Zatoji just laughed "HAhahah my boy that is a Dryad and a powerful looking young-ling if I had to guess a very rare sighting indeed."

Tianbal nodded "what can he do?"

Zatoji smiled "they are good at looking after plants, they have good combat abilities especially in forests and good in a fist fight they can change their outward appearance if they go near a large population of humans..."

"what are you a dryad encyclopedia or something, excuse the interruption but my race of people are split into groups, common folk the ones you hear about in folklore, the warrior folk like my self the ones who create the bulk of the Dryad kingdom fighting force and sentinel who guard the sacred tree and royal family. but enough history as for my abilities like yokai I can utilize senjutsu to a greater extent, like the encyclopedia said in the forest I can merge with the trees and move between them at a will also I can absorb various trees thus enhancing my own physical size and strength and I could probably smash a few skulls as I am now."

Tianbal looked at him "So dryad whats your name and why are you here anyway surely your not lost?"

the dryad snorted at the thought of becoming lost in the forest "If you must know my name is Dioica as for why I am here well I was banished for a crime that I supposedly did which I didn't but that's neither here nor there but then I felt a powerful life force and energy enter the forest and thought I would come and investigate and possibly tie myself to a new master or partner."

Tianbal stared at the now named Dioica a little longer which he returned without batting an eye which made Tianbal smile before holding out his hand "Hmm seems we have an agreement Dioica, it will be a pleasure working with you."

Dioica smiled before looking at Tianbal's hand and lent forward whispered the first part before saying loudly "It seems i choose my new master well dragon born...it will be an honor working with you"

Tianbal nodded his head and as he released his grip Dioica was bathed in a green glow denoting the contract was set.

Rias seeing they were done called "Well now that is done we need to head back since we have urgent business to take care of" with that she gathered everyone around her before creating a magic circle around them and disappearing in a bright red light.

somewhere on in the moutain ranges of the familiar forests

curled up in a cave a large blue scaled dragon known as Tiamut the chaos karma dragon snapped her eyes open and giggled "IT SEEMS ANOTHER DRAGON IS SOON TO RISE IT APPEARS MY SLEEP WILL BE INTERRUPTED SINCE I DOUBT TANNIN AND THE OTHERS WILL BE WILLING TO TRAIN THE YOUNG-LING...BUT UNTIL THEN STAY SAFE LITTLE ONE"

Back in Kuoh

when they arrived Rias sat Tianbal down on one of the couches and said sternly "Sit..." she then turned to Akeno "...Inform mother and Grayfia that they need to be here tomorrow morning okay"

Akeno nodded "right away" she said before quickly leaving the room. Rias then turned to Koneko "Please inform Sona we won't be attending school tomorrow or Friday"

Koneko nodded and headed out the room, Rias then turned to Kiba "Can you head to the lodge in the mountains and have it ready for our arrival tomorrow morning"

Kiba nodded "what needs to be set up?"

Rias nodded and handed him a stack of papers with strange symbols on "these our special seals that will make a barrier tha won't let anyone outside it see in or sense any magical energy from within"

Kiba took the papers and headed off quickly running at knights speed. Tianbal who was getting annoyed tried to stand but one glare from Rias told him it would be unwise sighing he sat back down Rias then turned to Asia "Asia-chan you just need to stay on standby okay"

Asia just nodded timidly while hugging her sprite dragon she named sparky after it zapped Zatoji for getting to close to her.

Dioica meanwhile now in a human form stood at 7 ft and built like a body builder with a forest green suit on matching his hair and eyes stood and watched his partner 'hmm to think I partnered myself with a dragon very interesting... I think I will follow and help the knight'

moving towards the entrance Dioica called "I will head off and help that Kiba fellow see ya tomorrow if you need anything just summon me to you"

Tianbal nodded "Yeah thanks but I don't think that will be needed Dioica"

Dioica then disappeared out the room.

Rias meanwhile was pacing the room waiting to hear back from Akeno. and speaking of the devil she walked in and that was followed by a two different seals appearing in the room one white and the other red both gave off a bright light which made the occupants cover there eyes except Tianbal who had his back to the seals and was to lost in thought thinking about what tomorrow would bring."

when the light disappeared it revealed two women the one on the left who came out the red seal was wearing a elegant sleeveless white dress that went down to the floor while on her arms she had shoulder length white glove on and a couple of red jewel necklaces around her neck. She also looked like a replica of Rias with the exception of having brown hair and purple eyes and being slightly taller and a couple of hundred years older than her.

the woman on the right had silver hair done in two long braids going down either side of her face with small blue bows at the end of each braid, her eyes like her hair were silver as well. she wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick.

these two women were Venelana Gremory, Rias mother and Grayfia Gremory nee Lucifuge Rias sister in law. when Rias saw them she walked up to her mother and gave her a hug and did the same for Grayfia who returned the hug.

Venelana getting right down to it completely skipped introductions and looked at Rias "Right Rias dear where is the young dragon that has you so worried"

Grayfia nodded before she landed her eyes on the only one in the room either not bowing slightly or looking at them in awe which happened to be a rather muscular teen sitting with his back to them Grayfia then turned to Rias with a slight frown "Ojou-sama you should teach your servants manners and how to act when a lady enters the room" Rias then looked around smiled sadly before going in front of Tianbal who was looking at the ground as if some sort of trance which was sort of true since Tianbal slipped into meditation like trance.

she then looked at her mother and Grayfia and motioned for them to come round as they did she knelt down and brushed his hair out his face and lift his now fully draconic looking hand to them making them get wide eyes only for Grayfia to charge magical energy and send a blast of ice at him only for him to turn his head and stare at her and send the blast of ice back at her shocking her but managed to make it disappear before it hit her.

Tianbal having felt the magical energy build up ceased his meditation trance and stopped the blow, gently removing his hand he looked at Rias and Lady Venelana and bowed his head "please forgive my actions and earlier rudeness for not greeting you when you entered the room.

Rias smiled at him while Venelana waved her hand dismissively "Think nothing of it child now you obviously know who I and Grayfia are but why don't you introduce yourself"

Tianbal nodded "my name is Tianbal Iga the last remaining Iga, I am masters pawn and weapon it is an honor to meet brunette madame of extinction and the ultimate queen."

while he was introducing himself Rias gave grayfia a frown "why did you do that"

Grayfia remained neutral "I wanted to test a theory and I was correct he has power over mental magic, which is a near extinct art I am surprised I recognized it really but then I can sense three different elements and Arcane magic flowing through his system."

Rias nodded before adding "please refrain from testing anymore thoeries in the future especially now since he will be tranforming tomorrow sometime" Grayfia just nodded and with Rias watched as Venelana who also worked as a nurse for the last 100 years checked Tianbal and his hand to make sure everything was fine.

when she was finished she asked Tianbal to stand up and saw he was about as tall as her son and was twice as built she then saw the seal tattoo on his shoulder had magical energy running through it placed her hand on it and released what was in it and was surprised to see Tianbal covered in a black and red glow before revealing him in his armor with his scythe on his back. when Venelana saw him she looked at him and nodded to herself 'seems daughter has found herself a powerful new addition to her household especially so given this is the reaper who has been plaguing the Grigori the last ten months and killing enough strays to warrant the attention of Serzechs wonder what will happen when Serzechs finds out Rias also has a dragon in her peerage Ufufufu'

Grayfia just stared in shock 'I should have known when he told us his name the reaper...Serzechs needs to be told at once but I can't leave otherwise I will lose all trust Rias and Venelana-sama have for me, well he hasn't shown hostility and seems to be obedient.'

Rias just smiled "Ti-kun could you please remove your armor again I'm sorry for my mother curiosity getting the better of her"

Tianbal nodded "As you wish Buchou" he siad as the light engulfed him again leaving him in what he was in before.

Rias then clapped her hands "Asia, Akeno you can go home for the evening and Akeno please pick up Asia tomorrow morning and bring her to the mountain villa and pass the message to Koneko-chan when you see her."

Akeno nodded "Yes of course Rias"

Rias then turned to Tianbal and said sternly "Go straight home and into bed I will be there momentarily okay"

Tianbal nodded "yes Buchou"

he then stood up and walked to the window and jumped out unfurling obsidian black dragon wings that were extremely spiky looking and glowed sinister in the moonlight taking off tainbal headed straight home and to bed.

when he was gone Rias looked at her mother and Grayfia "I take you both figured out he is that person considering his clan was wiped out 10 months ago when he first awakened his dragons blood."

Venelana and Grayfia nodded before Venelana asked the question that had been worrying her since she first laid eyes on the child her daughter reincarnated "is he loyal and obedient"

Rias nodded her head "Yes he is to quote him I could order him to commit suicide and he would do as ordered he also said to point him in the direction of my enemies and he would destroy them without mercy, he said he was my monster that struck fear into the hearts of all who oppose me" she finished.

making her mother and Grayfia nod and smile. Grayfia then spoke out "I will head to the Villa and make sure everything is set" she said as she conjured a seal

before she left Rias called "You'll be met by Kiba and Tianbal's familiar Dioica a Dryad"

Grayfia simply nodded. when she had left Rias turned her mother "Hey mum where are you staying for the night?"

Venelana giggled "well I was going to stay with you but it seems you have gotten close to the dragon boy"

Rias had the decency to blush at her statement but saved herself " it's not like that he refuses to allow me in the same bed and he doesn't even stare or anything when I stand in front of him naked."

Venelana giggled once more "well then in that case I will share a bed with you tonight just so I am close by in-case his condition changes during the night."

Rias nodded before conjuring a magic circle and arriving in Tianbals mission room facing his hit list wall.

Tianbal completely unaware Rias and her mother were in the house was lying down on his sleeping mat listening to Tryxion'ma explain what might happen during his imminent change tomorrow. "TIANBAL TOMORROW VARIOUS THING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU GRANTED IT IS DIFFERENT FOR EACH DRAGON BORN BUT GENERALLY FOLLOWS THE SAME VAIN, YOU WILL LIKELY WAKE UP WITH A SPLITTING HEAD ACHE IT WILL FEEL LIKE YOUR HEAD IS SLOWLY BEING CRUSHED AND THAT WILL LAST UNTIL YOU CHANGE COMPLETELY, ALSO THROUGH OUT THE DAY YOU WILL EXPERIENCE HOT AND COLD FLUSHES AS WELL AS SLIPPING OUT OF CONSCIOUSNESS, ALSO AT SOME STAGES DURING THE PROCESS YOU GAIN VARIOUS URGES FOR EXAMPLE IN THE PAST I HAVE HEARD SOME CRAVE FOOD, WATER AND WOMEN. YOU HAVE TO REMAIN STRONG MY BOY, EVEN WHEN YOU ARE IN PAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Tianbal when tryxion'ma finished 'I understand, is it silly of me to be scared Tryxion'ma of what will happen after'

Tryxion'ma closed his eyes and looked at his container sorrowfully "CHILD I CAN UNDERSTAND WHERE YOU ARE COMING FROM BUT DO NOT WORRY YOU WILL SURVIVE THIS TRIAL AND BE ALL THE MORE STRONGER FOR IT THEN YOU CAN SHOW THE WORLD WHO TIANBAL IGA REALLY IS!"

Tianbal nodded his head mentally and allowed himself to fall asleep properly not even realising Rias and Venelana were taking turns in watching him throughout the rest of the night.

next morning

waking up the next morning removed his blanket revealing he didn't change clothing from yesterday trying to stand up he was quickly forced to kneel gripping his head in a vain attempt to ease the pain that made itself known.

as he dropped to his knee he must of made enough noise to alert the two female Gremory since before he knew it was being helped up by the two of them while they were guiding him downstairs to the kitchen Tianbal changed into his initial dragon state skin completely covered in obsidian black scales, hand and feet turning slightly draconian and the horns in the side of his head coming out shocking the two women, in there shock they accidentally let go of him causing him to drop to his knees due to his head pain.

quickly getting over their shock they picked him up, Venelana looked at Rias "take him to the villa, I'll be along shortly with food and drink" as they arrived in the living room Rias nodded and whispered in Tianbal's ear "don't worry dear we'll have you sorted in no time" she and Tianbal then disappeared in a blast of red light.

Venelana sighed and went about preparing food all the while muttering "that power he exuded when he changed it was so cold and felt as if I was staring down trihexia"

at the Villa

arriving at the Villa Rias teleported into the lounge in front of Grayfia, Kiba, Dioica in his tree form, but what surprised her was that Akeno, Koneko and Asia were their as well filing that away for later Rias called "Clear everything out the way and grab pillows and blankets he will stay here under a barrier so we can keep an eye on him"

as she said that everyone moved to do as ordered while Dioica took Tianbal from Rias grasp and carried him bridle style to the middle of the room and laid him down since Grayfia moved the table and chairs.

once he was laid down Kiba and Asia arrived with blankets and pillows while Akeno bought in a bowl of water and a towel and Koneko had a tray of snacks in her hands. making sure he was comfortable everyone watched as he writhed in pain on the ground not being able to anything.

after five or so minutes of thrashing about on the ground he suddenly stopped moving and was completely still, causing Rias to look a little worried and was about to go over and check if he was alright except the room was bathed in a red glow causing everyone but Grayfia to close their eyes.

when the light disappeared it revealed Venelana with a reasonably large tray of food in her hands, the most interesting thing that caught everyone's attention was the fact Tianbal's scythe was floating next her. Venelana seeing everyone staring except for Rias who already knew who was possessing the scythe said "Well everyone I have food and Tryxion'ma the dragon sealed within Tianbal has some information to share"

when she said that she placed the tray on the table and turned to the scythe "Well are you going to tell them or am I?" she finished raising an oh so delicate eyebrow.

Tryxion'ma gave and audible sigh and re countered what he told Tianbal and Venelana the last night and before coming through the portal.

after explaining everyone let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding, Tryxion'ma then went and lent himself (the scythe) against the wall.

Venelana looked at Tianbal and took a seat on one of the couches and crossed her leg while pouring herself a cup of tea she then looked at Rias and the others "well we can't do anything for him unless it is to stop his urges and make sure he stays stable...just relax a little and I'm sure everything will be fine because I for one don't believe the Iga will want you worrying to much hmmm"

Rias for once nodded and conceded her mothers point and sat down waving her hand and materializing a chess board and pieces she was then surprisingly joined by Grayfia who started setting up the board. everyone else decided to make themselves comfortable as possible since it was undoubtedly going to be a long day. Dioica walked outside and decided to walk through the forests to calm his nerves slightly.

mid afternoon

after going through multiple heat flushes and cold snaps along with having the urge to eat lots of fish and wanting to drain an entire pool of water ...oh and let's not forget nearly having his way with Rias but was restrained by Venelana and Grayfia who used a couple of binding spells to hold him in place while they waited for the urge to pass.

Tianbal funnily enough felt good enough to sit on one of the couches sipping a cup of tea while watching Rias vs AKeno in a game of chess, all was going well until Tianbal felt it his chest started to tighten, heart beating faster than normal, head starting to ache badly once more eyes itching like they had chicken pox on them, throat as dry and as rough as sand paper, grabbing his head in pain Tianbal dropped his tea cup and had the urge to run outside, remembering Tryxion'ma's advice from the night before Tianbal started staggering towards the doorway.

while that was happening when Rias saw him drop his tea cup she looked at him only to his mismatched eyes become a sickly golden colour with green emerald colour slits, when she saw him bring his hands to his head again she was about to ask if he was okay but didn't say anything when she saw him heading for the front door.

looking at Akeno who was looking at Tianbal as well Rias interrupted her thoughts "Just as Tryxion'ma said it's time...MUM, GRAYFIA, EVERYONE IT'S TIME" as she shouted that she and Akeno started moving briskly towards the now open front door.

everyone else hearing Rias shout came into the room quickly only to see the front door open, running to it they see Akeno and Rias standing by the fountain and looking beyond it watching as Tianbal dropped to his hands and knees and let out a scream of pain "ARRRGGGGH" followed by 40 meter long wings sprouting out his back making him collapse fully under the weight before his body started to change his skin going from a pale tan to obsidian black medium sized scales, then his neck and body started to stretch out until it took on a semi humanoid dragon body that was 100 m long his neck continued growing until it was 9 m long while his head and face started looking very draconian his mouth and nose started moving out until he had a snout his head extended every so slightly giving him a typical dragon looking head, his arms and legs started expanding and lengthening until they looked proportionate to his body and he could stand using his limbs then a 40 meter tail sprouted out from his lower back

once his basic structure was complete they could see parts of his scale become sharper and longer than some on the crown of his head the scales started growing longer until it looked like he had a crown of spikes but they carried on down the length of his spine going to the very tip of his tail, just when they thought it was over out the tip of each wing a sharp pointy bone appeared through the skin making the Dragon roar in pain making everyone cover their ears. the claws on his fingers and toes also burst free eliciting another mighty roar when it finally noise died down some of the scales under his chin became pointier as well as a pair of wicked looking horns that came out of his head. when it was done Tianbal now in dragon form reared up on his hind legs looked to the heavens and Roared announcing his arrival into the world followed by a stream of black flames that instead of making everyone sweat made them shiver because they were sub zero.

Tianbal then spread his wings revealing brilliant violet colored skin before flapping them causing Rias and Akeno to fall over due to the wind and the others by the house to hold onto the door frame watching in fascination they watched as he took off into the air and majestically flew in a 2 km square circle a few times which was luckily still inside the Barrier Kiba set up.

While Tianbal was flying he looked down and saw Rias sitting on the ground looking up at him descending from his maiden flight as a dragon Tianbal landed causing the very earth to shake walking forward Tianbal lowered his head so he was eye to eye with Rias and huffed a little causing her hair to flutter.

Rias who was more than a little intimidated by the appearance of her servant gulped and reached out with her hand and rested it on his snout "Tianbal are you okay?"

Tianbal lowered his head even more and without moving his mouth spoke with a deep rumbling voice that put Tryxion'ma, Ddraig and Albion to shame "*Yes Buchou I feel reborn...thank you*" he then moved his forward and nuzzled her a little before raising his head slightly lifting Rias up in the process so she was sat on top of his head. he then looked down and with one of his large clawed hands reached out and picked Akeno up and placed her next to Rias. Akeno giggled the whole way up and while she was sitting next to Rias since she couldn't think of anything to say.

Tianbal then laid down a little and with his tail moved it round so the tip was directly in front of Venelana and the others. getting the hint they jumped on and started walking up the length of his body until they were safely holding onto one of the spiky scales coming off the crown of his head.

getting up Tianbal flapped his mighty wings and took off into the air and started flying around getting laughs from everyone including Grayfia and Venelana I mean who wouldn't laugh they were riding on the back of a dragon. while they were flying Tianbal looked down onto the forest floor and saw a familiar Dryad sitting on the top of a large oak.

descending quickly getting shrieks from everyone Tianbal cupped his clawed hands together and scooped up Dioica and a claw full of leaves before taking off again this was followed by a string of curses that would make a sailor blush.

they didn't know it but Tianbal at that moment flew outside of the barrier announcing his presence to the world.

While Tianbal was having a blast in the air a certain scythe glowed green and purple "YOU HAVE FINALLY AWAKENED MY SON RISE TIANBAL THE BLACK ICE DRAGON OF THE UNDERWORLD SHOW THEM THE WHAT A TRUE DRAGON CAN DO!"

familiar forest mountain ranges

Curled up in her cave Tiamut raised her colossal head and looked out of the cave before smiling "THE YOUNG-LING HAS AWOKEN, SOON HE WILL COME AS THEY ALL DO"

underworld

"SO A NEW DRAGON HAS AWOKEN THIS WILL BE VERY INTERESTING INDEED... ARE YOU FRIEND OR ARE YOU FOE" stated the dragon King Taninn as he looked off into the distance.

somewhere on earth

"Will you help me be rid of the pest interrupting my sleep new one" said a small girl in a Gothic Lolita dress.

in the Grigori

"VALI ANOTHER DRAGON HAS AWOKEN HE IS YOUNG"

"Thank you for telling me Albion...Is it you Red dragon emperor" said the now named Vali.

back with Rias and the others

coming back to land on solid earth laid down and allowed everyone to jump off him. staying on the ground Tianbal asked "Buchou could you ask Tryxion'ma how I change back"

when he said that Kiba dashed inside and grabbed the scythe and returned rather quickly when the scythe got close to Tianbal it glowed green before speaking "JUST IMAGINE YOUR HUMAN FORM AND VICE VERSA TO CHANGE AND BEFORE I HEAD OF FOR A MUCH NEEDED NAP I WOULD CONSIDER GETTING IN TOUCH WITH THE DRAGON QUEEN TIAMUT AND ASK FOR TRAINING" with that said the scythe went quiet and stopped glowing.

Tianbal then imagined his human form and slowly felt himself change back to it but instead of what happened last time he was engulfed in a black light before he appeared dressed in the same clothing as before, about a minute after he appeared he was tackled in a hug by both Rias and Akeno.

stumbling back a couple of paces and reflexively wrapped his arms round their waists, when he realized what was happening he tried to pull away only to be held in place "your not getting out of this mister" whispered Rias in one ear.

"Ufufufu don't... did I ever tell you I thought you were sexy as a dragon" whispered Akeno after nearly saying something else, something she hoped Tianbal didn't pick up on since she knew if he found out she was the daughter of someone that killed his family she was afraid he would hate her.

Tianbal picking up on her stumbled filed it away for later, but ultimatly sighed and closed his eyes resigning himself to his fate.

Venelana and Grayfia came over to the Trio leaving Asia, kiba and Koneko to tidy up the house a little, Venelana then stepped forward "well it was a pleasure meeting you my dear but me and Grayfia need to return less your father and brother get worried and send people out looking"

Rias and Akeno let go of Tianbal but Rias refused to let go of his hand unlike Akeno who clasped hers in front of herself, Rias then bid her mother and Grayfia farewell.

but little did she know Grayfia would be visiting the very next week with some bad news.


End file.
